


Becoming Bitch

by MalRen23



Series: Becoming Bitch [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Violence, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRen23/pseuds/MalRen23
Summary: Former Disney superstar Dove Cameron is kidnapped and tormented by a crazy redneck who has a particularly sadistic fetish.
Relationships: Dove Cameron/Original Canine Character(s)
Series: Becoming Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It did NOT happen. I, the author of this story, in no way shape or form wish to see any event portrayed herein to actually befall the aforementioned celebrity. Nor do I condone rape, torture or bestiality. This is just a dark fantasy from the deepest recesses of my twisted brain. I apologize if it gives any offence. It is merely meant to arouse and entertain. Finally, I do not know Dove Cameron, nor do I make any money from the distribution of this story.

The low humming of truck tires on the open road matched the droning in her ears. Somewhere beneath the cloudiness in her head, the throbbing pain in her side, and that relentless humming, there was the dissonant flapping of fabric whipping in the wind. With so much going on, it was difficult to think, much less move. Dove Cameron twisted against the discomfort in her joints or tried to. She groaned as her weight shifted, it felt like her veins were filled with mud and her head clogged with sand. “What happened?” she thought. Something. Her thick, glued on eye lashes fluttered as she struggled to regain consciousness and to remember what had befallen her.

Though she was still far too disoriented to realize it, Dove’s situation was much more precarious than she realized. The normally pristine former Disney starlet had been stripped completely naked. Her body was covered in dirt and a few bits of grass and twigs clung to her damp flesh. She was on her knees, arms bound tightly behind her back, and worst, of all, she’d been placed inside a small three-foot-tall, three-foot wide, four-foot long dog crate.

The narrow metal bars dug into her knees as she was being forced into this position by two thin nylon ropes, one pulling against the another. The first rope was tied to the bindings that secured her arms. It was pulled taut and attached to the roof of the cage, while a second rope, latched to a pink leather dog collar around her neck, pulled her head in the opposite direction. Both of her ankles were likewise bound in pink leather bands and attached via climbing hooks to the bars on either side of the cage. The restraints, working in conjunction, rendered her completely immobile. If all this weren’t enough, two thick leather straps wrapped around her head, pinning her gorgeous platinum blonde hair to her head and firmly holding a big red ball gag in place. The rubber ball was stuffed past her thick, pouty lips, her teeth dug into its surface as it held her mouth wide open and it was covered in drool. Thick ropy strands ran down her chin as her head hung limp and dripped steadily onto the floor of the cage.

The truck hit a pot hole in the road, bouncing the vehicle and jostling her cage. Dove’s head banged against the side and, with a shake, her eyes fluttered open. A thick grey tarp whipped in the wind overhead. It was pulled tight over the bed of a strange truck, concealing her beneath it. The light from outside provided her just enough illumination to reveal the desperate situation she was in. Her head swam in confusion and her vision was blurred. Her back and side were stung with bright red welts, the result of being shot with a taser.

It took several more minutes for her to fully come around and for her senses to return. As she shook the cobwebs from her head, the memory of how she came to be in this situation slowly returned. Thomas, her long-time boyfriend, had suggested a long weekend trip up state to do some hiking in the Adirondack National Park.

It had been a lovely little vacation. Three days in a small cabin, hiking, and exploring nature. Just what the starlet needed before going back to rehearsals for her big Broadway premier. They’d been on their way back it was well after dark and they were driving down the highway heading back to NYC. They’d stopped for gas, and Dove had gotten herself a cup of coffee to help her stay awake so she could keep Thomas company for the rest of the ride home.

A few miles after they’d gotten back on the road a rusty, beat up Chevy truck came out of nowhere and raced up behind them on the deserted stretch of country road. It whipped around them and swerved into their lane, nearly clipping the front end of their car. Dove could clearly remember Thomas cursing and her own cry of surprise as he veered wildly to avoid a wreck. He lost control of the car and they both cried out in fright as it skidded off the road and flew into a deep nearby ditch. The car was totaled, it was a twisted mess. Thomas was unconscious, he’d hit his head. Dove could still see the gash in his forehead from where he’d been bleeding.

What she’d been unaware of, until it was too late, was that the truck had doubled back. The driver, a man she’d only seen as a shadowy figure in a black jacket and wearing a ball cap, came down the hill to claim his prize. Without mercy, he shot Thomas with a taser. Dove cried out in surprise and leapt from the car to make a run for it. Her unknown assailant barely bothered to give chase. He reloaded a cartridge into his taser and fired. She made it less than a hundred feet before she went down with a scream.

The man was standing over her when she finally stopped twitching. All she could see was a terrifying shadow cast against the blaring headlights of their car. “Saw you getting coffee, Dove.” His voice was calm and sinister. He loomed over her, calmly reloading his taser. “You’re going to make a great bitch.” It was impossible to see his face, cast in the darkness, but she was sure he wore a wicked smile.

Dove’s face contorted in fear. “No, please,” she begged. Her pleas were to fall on fell on deaf ears. When, with a sadistic laugh, he shot her a second time. The second dose of electricity raced along her nervous system, and, moments later, she lost consciousness. The next thing she knew, she was in a cage in the back of his truck.

The young, blonde starlet’s big, green eyes bulged in terror and immediately filled with tears, as a quick look around revealed the depth of danger she was in. She began to fight against her bonds, thrashing, bucking, and screaming around the gag. She pulled at the ropes, twisted against the restraints on her arms, and bounced in an attempt to knock open the cage. Her struggles soon created quite a racket. For several minutes she groaned and howled into her gag and pulled against the ropes till her wrists and knees were bleeding. But, no matter how hard she struggled, it was all in vain. Suddenly, the frightful voice of a man with a deep southern drawl hollered back at her, “quiet down back there, yah mangy mutt.”

Dove jumped in surprise, but, muted and immobile, she had very little choice. Eventually, her strength gave out, her muffled screams ran her voice raw, and the restraints had dug painfully into her flesh. She hung limp from the ropes, exhausted from her struggles. Drool dripped past the gag and, hanging there, she soon fell into a fitful sleep. Hours passed, she had no idea how many, as the truck drove on and on, seemingly without end. She woke several times to the humming of the tires on the road or to the tarp whipping in the wind. Then, without warning, the truck skidded to a stop. Her cage jostled, it slid along the truck bed, right into the cabin and caused her body to sway against the bonds.

She let out a feeble little groan, giving one last pathetic yank on the ropes as she heard the occupant exit the truck and walk around behind it. She flinched when the tail gate dropped, whimpered at the sound of the tarp being yanked away, and sobbed as she felt him lift the cage from the back and set it down upon the ground. Her body was turned away from him, the restraints kept her from seeing his face, but she felt him standing over her, felt his gloating.

Desperately, she looked around, hoping against hope that there would be any small sign of help. Sadly, it was not to be. They were in a clearing deep in the woods. The man had clearly driven through the night; the sun was just beginning to peek through the trees. It was just after dawn and the morning’s pale light cast the forest floor in a dim light. She screamed again in vain, the gag muting the sound to almost nothing as she offered one last thrash to get free. Then, her head fell limp, it was hopeless…

Dove had no idea where they could be, there were no landmarks and, given how long the truck had been driving, they could be a hundred miles or more from where she’d been kidnaped. Her stomach twisted in hunger and her bladder pressed against her stomach in dire need of being emptied. She worried about Thomas and hoped this man had only planned to ransom her back for money. Because of this, she’d thus far held onto her human restraints, to human morality, to human ideas of decency, even though she’d been caged like an animal. All this was about to change.

Her kidnapper knelt before the cage giving Dove her first good look at him. At first glance, he didn’t appear like the type of person capable of such a vicious crime. He had a narrow face with sharp features, thin, smirking lips and a chiseled jaw with a few days of beard growth darkening his chin. He wore a plaid, long-sleeved shirt with what was obviously a tin of chewing tobacco in the upper breast pocket. Dark jeans and cowboy boots decorated his lower half, but it was to his eyes that Dove’s were drawn. They were dark and unreadable. He studied her for a long moment before, suddenly, that rather normal face twisted and became something much more sinister and those eyes filled with malice.

His mouth contorted into a cruel grin. He reached out and jostled the cage to get her attention. “Bitch,” the man said, in a calm, even voice. Clearly this situation did not have him flustered, he was in control. “I’m Carl. You hungry, you need to pee?” His voice had a deep drawl like he was from the south and some of his teeth were twisted in his mouth.

Dove’s eyes bulged in fear. She pulled violently against her bonds, feeling a surge of renewed energy at the sight of her kidnapper. “Mmmmhhhmmmm!” she screamed around the gag. The cage shook and rattled with her effort, but it was built to hold much stronger animals than she.

Carl only seemed amused by her fight. “Suit yourself,” he said, with a shrug. He then spit a disgusting mouthful of liquified tobacco into her face and stood up, looking to the truck. “Zeus,” he called clearly, “come.”

Zeus was a pure-blooded American Mastiff and one of the finest representatives of his species. Six generations in breeding had transformed him into a magnificent specimen. Thirty-six inches tall at the shoulder and fur the color of coal. He was two hundred and fifteen pounds of rippling muscle and bred for one singular purpose—to be the fiercest breed of attack dog on the planet. This big, powerful animal dwarfed the nubile, little starlet. He padded over to the cage, turned a curious gaze to the tiny figure hanging inside, then sat on his haunches and looked up at his master.

Dove began to sob, tears streamed down her face leaving lines in the dirt and tobacco spit clinging to her cheeks. Her struggles to free herself had proved useless and her prospects for escape seemed to dwindle at the sight of the massive hound. “Mmmmhhhmmmm,” she said, in a much more docile tone, looking up at Carl with a pleading gaze.

“So, you do need to pee? Are you hungry too, Bitch?” he asked sarcastically, giving the cage a quick kick.

Dove nodded, “mmmhhmmmhm.” Her body hung limp against the restraints, she looked up at Carl feebly. “mmzzzzzz,” she added pathetically.

“Please…” Carl laughed. “Well, Bitch, since you asked so nicely. Soon as I’m done getting Zeus’s chow, I’ll get yours.”

Carl let Zeus run off to piss while he grabbed some metal bowls, a few bottles of water, and a bag of dry dog food from the truck bed. He placed the bowls down nearby, filled one with food and the other with water. When the big Mastiff returned, Carl began to free her from the restraints. He started with her legs, unhooking them from the cage bars, then he untied the rope securing her bound arms to the roof, and finally he bent down to look at her. “I’m gonna untie this now, Bitch.” He looked past her to Zeus, “you try an run, Zeus there’s gonna chase you down and I can promise you the rest of our ride won’t be so comfortable.”

Dove nodded and Carl untied the binding at her neck. He opened the cage, allowing her to back out of it on her knees into the dirt. When she tried to stand, Carl kicked the back of her knees. “I say you could stand, Bitch?”

With a whimper around the gag, Dove shook her head. “hmmmmhm,” she cried.

“You keep down on them knees now, understand?” When Dove nodded again in understanding, Carl clipped a long leather leash into the ring on her collar. “You’s just a bitch now. You got that?”

The young blonde starlet nodded, “mmhhhhmmmm,” she pleaded around the gag. The dirt was cold against her legs and the tears hot against her flesh. She’d never been so degraded or humiliated in her whole life, and she could sense this was just the beginning.

Carl removed the restraints on her arms when she again agreed to stay down on her hands and knees. “I’m gonna take the gag out now so’s you can eat. You scream, and I’ll bust every tooth from that pretty head of yours, understand?”

Dove again nodded and the gag was finally removed. She looked up at Carl, “please,” she sobbed, “just let me go. I’ve got money! I can pa—” a quick backhand to her face quieted her down.

“You keep quiet, dog,” he snarled. “You so much as yip at me again and I’ll remove that tongue, got it?!?”

The blow left Dove’s lip fat and bloody. She bowed her head submissively and keep her mouth shut, not wanting to test whether Carl would back up his threat. “Dog,” she thought… what did he mean by that?

The answer became quickly apparent, as he sat a pair of metal dog bowls down in front of her and filled them with the same dry dog food and water he’d just given Zeus. “Chow’s on, Bitch. Daylights burning and I wanna get back on the road. We’s a long way to go yet.”

Dove stared at her “food” in shock. He couldn’t mean for her to eat this… could he? Reactively, without thinking, she looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes. She got another smack for her trouble, this time to the other side of her face.

“What?” Carl sneered, “I thought you was hungry. No? Well then, let’s go have a piss and we can get out of here.” He stood and gave a yank at her leash. When she didn’t move, he glared down at her. “Bitch,” he sighed, “you’re gonna need a lot o’ training.” He gave the leash another sharp pull. “Now, either you come along and do your business or its back in the cage for the second half of our trip.”

Quickly weighing her options, Dove crawled after him. It was either follow him, or go back in the cage, and she wasn’t yet ready to subject herself to that again. Zeus hopped to his feet as Carl led her off behind some trees. The big Mastiff followed up behind her, getting very close to her ass. When she came to a stop, she jumped in surprise, when she felt his muzzle press against her pussy. “No!” she cried, “bad dog!”

Carl ignored her pleas. He swatted the top of her head, “thought I told you to shoosh!” Then, he let Zeus give her a good long sniff.

Dove’s eyes filled with tears as she felt the big dog’s fur and whiskers brush against her butt. His cold nose pressed firmly to her opening and he huffed and gulped in her smell. It sent a piercing sensation of terror down her spine as she was forced to kneel there, completely nude, while this massive dog inspected her most intimate areas. “Please…I wanna go home…” she whimpered softly.

“What was that, Bitch?” Carl asked mockingly. He’d heard her, of course, and she’d violated his rule about talking again, but he didn’t care. Carl was too busy enjoying the look of degradation on her face, the tears in her eyes, and her hopelessness to quibble over rules.

Zeus pressed his big nose against her slit, breathing her in and pushing her forward as he nuzzled against her. But, it was when he began to lick that she felt she had to take further steps to make this stop. “No!” she cried, trying to stand up and push the dog’s huge snout away at the same time.

As soon as she rose up off her knees, Carl was there. He yanked hard on the leash, kneeling and pulling her with him down to the ground. In a flash, he had a wicked looking knife pulled from his boot, and pressed it against the tender, tear streaked flesh of her cheek. He shoved his knee into her neck, forcing her face into the dirt and leaned in low against her ear. “Listen careful, Bitch,” he hissed, “you don’t seem to be getting this, so I’ll give you one more chance. Do what I say, or I’ll carve you up, nice and slow.” To emphasize his point, Carl flicked her hair to the side and drew the blade agonizingly slow across her ear. The blade cut into her, slicing a narrow groove out of top of her ear.

Dove screamed and struggled. She kicked her legs and tried to stand up, to throw Carl off her, anything to get free. His weight held her down as he drew the blade across her ear. She heard Zeus growl, the dog’s head bumped hard against her legs, sending her down fully into the dirt. He then clamped onto her ankle, pressing down with his teeth just hard enough to let her know he could tear her apart anytime he wanted. She screamed as the blade drew a deep groove into the top of her ear. “Please! Stop! I’m sorry!”

Blood from the cut dripped down onto her face and she began to sob softly, pathetically, hopelessly. “That’s good,” Carl said quietly. He eased off her neck and pushed her back up into a kneeling position. “Now, Bitch, it’s time to pee.” He grabbed a hold of her left ankle and lifted her leg into the air. “I want you to piss like the dog whore you are.” He gave her a second, but when Dove failed to begin urinating, he pressed the blade to the bottom of her foot. “You better start pissing, Bitch, or I’m gonna carve me up some piggies to feed Zeus with!”

“No,” she wailed, in a feeble sob. “Please, don’t! I’ll pee… just watch!” And with tears streaming down her face, Dove opened her bladder. Hot, stinky piss flared from her cunt. It went streaming through the air where it fell to the ground, rattling upon the fallen autumn leaves. The girl cried and wailed feebly as she slowly pushed all the urine from inside, all while Carl and Zeus watched on dispassionately.

“That’s a good bitch,” Carl commended, when she was done. He gave the top of her head an affectionate pat then urged Zeus back over. The big black Mastiff buried his muzzle back between her thin legs. He again sniffed her twat and began to lick, lapping up her waste and tasting her hot, young pussy. His tongue was thick and course but, most of all, it was relentless. In big, broad strokes he lapped against her opening again and again.

Carl shoved her face back into the dirt and knelt on her neck. She was forced to lie there, tears streaming down her cheeks, enduring this unbelievable humiliation. “Please…make him stop…” she sobbed. She cried and she whimpered, but she dared not struggle or try to stop it. Carl had already sliced her ear open, who knew what he might do if she should struggle anymore? She was powerless. Helpless.

Zeus’s coarse tongue lapped at her cunt, opening her up and licking vigorously at her insides. She heard Carl laugh when it brushed against her clit and she cried out. “Enjoying yourself, Bitch?”

“Noooo,” she cried. “Please make him stop… I’m begging you.”

“You about ready to start doing what I tell you?” He asked, after this humiliation had gone on for several minutes.

“Yes… please. I’ll do anything.”

“Good.” He stood up off her, relieving the pressure of his knee on her neck. “Zeus,” he commanded, “truck.” The big dog immediately ceased his licking, he let out a good-natured bark and retreated to the Chevy. Carl yanked on Dove’s leash and led her, on all fours, back to where he’d poured her bowls of food and water. As he pulled her along beside him, she noticed an ominous bulging in his pants. Clearly, he’d gotten aroused by watching his dog eat her out.

He grabbed her hair and forced her nose into the bowl. “Now, I poured you this food, and you’s gonna eat it.” Dove sobbed, nodding enthusiastically. She reached up into the bowl and Carl slapped her hard across the face. “Dog’s ain’t got fingers, Bitch. Eat it right!”

Her whole body shook in fear and misery. Tears poured down her face as she lowered her head into the shiny metal bowl. She picked up a single nugget of dog foot between her teeth and slowly, in utter revulsion, sucked it into her mouth. It was hard, bitter, and completely disgusting. It crunched in her mouth as she began to chew it and tasted how she’d imagine spoiled meat might. Dove felt her stomach lurch and a wave of nausea threaten to overwhelm her as she swallowed this first bite. Nonetheless, when she finished the first nugget, she felt herself diving into the bowl for another.

It had been twenty-four hours or more since her last meal. She’d been through an adrenaline pumping, humiliating, tear filled hell. All this meant that she was hungry. Not just hungry, but starving, traumas left the body depleted, and she needed nutriment. It was degrading, sticking her face into this bowl like an animal. But it was either this or starve and she had a feeling this ordeal was far from over. So, she ate, crunching nugget after nugget, reviling the taste but doing what she needed in order to survive.

Carl crouched next to her; she felt his hand on the top her head. Gently he pet her hair and rubbed her neck, exactly as if she were indeed a dog. “Good, girl,” he whispered, as she crunched on the dog food. When she’d cleaned the bowl and lapped up most of her water, Carl was gently scratching her behind her unwounded ear. “Now, Bitch,” he said almost affectionately, “I’m gonna have to put that gag back in your mouth. There’s two ways we can do this. Easy,” he whispered, drawing the flat part of the knife blade across her cheek, “or…” and he let his words hang in the air as he retrieved the gag.

When he returned, Dove immediately opened her mouth and allowed him to gag her again. Carl then secured her in the cage. This time he left the restraints off, but he did lock the door with a small pad lock. “You be good for the rest of the trip and maybe you gets a treat…” He then loaded the cage into the back, secured the tarp over it, hopped inside, and drove off.

Although Dove had no concept of time, trapped in her cage, ten hours passed. This time it was under the beating heat of an unusually warm autumn day. Dove had a lot of time to think, trapped in that cage, sweating and panting from the heat. She’d hoped to have been discovered by now, pulled over by the police because someone had seen the truck run her and Thomas off the road. But no sirens came. She hoped that maybe Carl would still ransom her off, despite what he said about not wanting money. Finally, there was the last desperate thought that given a day or maybe a week, the FBI or some spy satellite would find her and she’d be rescued. She could hold out for a week, right?


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove survives her first day in Carl's company, learns the rules and faces new torments' that only seem to grow worse with each new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It did NOT happen. I, the author of this story in no way, shape or form wish to see any event pertained herein to actually befall the aforementioned celebrity. Nor do I condone rape, torture or bestiality. This is just a dark fantasy from the deepest recesses of my twisted brain. I apologize if it gives any offence. It is merely meant to arouse and entertain. Finally, I do not know Dove Cameron, nor do I make any money from the distribution of this story.

After the humiliating pitstop in the forest, they stopped three times throughout the day, each time so Carl could fill the gas tank. The first time was in the late morning hours, just at the start of the day’s heat. Carl removed a cannister of gas from the back and used it to fill the tank. Dove tried screaming around the gag, shaking the cage, rattling the bars, anything to draw attention to her. But a quick threat from Carl quieted her down. Especially when he said, with a laugh, that he kept three twenty-gallon gas canisters in the truck bed. “You know, just in case I feel like kidnapping someone.” When she looked over, she indeed saw two more gas cans and her heart sank. Clearly Carl had pulled over again in the middle of nowhere. She’d be lucky if there was anyone within ten miles of them when they stopped.

At long last, when the light under the tarp had grown dark, the truck came to a stop. Aside from the moment in the woods, she’d been in the cage more than twenty-four hours. There was the sound of a rusty gate swinging open and then the truck drove on for another few minutes. Dove figured that they must be on Carl’s land. A place likely far away from NYC, and that it too was way out in the middle of nowhere. When the truck stopped a second time, she heard another door or gate open. They backed into a barn, she heard Carl and Zeus exit, then everything went black, and she was left alone, curled up in her cage.

One hour passed, two, three… so long went by with her trapped in the cage, she literally had no idea what time it could be or how long might have passed. Her stomach began to growl, and her mouth grew dry from thirst. Not to mention, that her jaw had become incredibly sore from being wedged open for hours on end. It hurt so bad, that she had begun to sob from the pain. Eventually, she began to hear crickets in the distance, and the night grew cold. Naked and with nothing to keep her warm, she began to shiver and worry that Carl was going to leave her out there all night. Just when she resigned herself that she was going to be stuck in the cage all night, freezing, she heard someone enter the barn.

“Mmmmhhhmmmm!” she screamed, pleading, hoping, desperate to get out of this cage, and get this gag out of her mouth. Dove was weak, tired, and exhausted from her ordeal and, moreover, spending the day in this cage under the heat of the beating sun had left her dehydrated and nearly delusional.

The lights in the barn came on and a moment later the tarp was yanked away. Carl climbed into the truck bed and sat down next to the cage, he had a Milkbone dog treat in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. “Bitch…” he said calmly, opening the water and taking a quick sip. “Thirsty? Hungry?”

“Hhhmm mmmhh mmmm,” she moaned. It was a sad pathetic noise and it conveyed every ounce of submission the young blonde felt.

“Good. Now here’s what’s gonna happen. Theses be the rules. You break em, and I’ll tie you up to a post out in the field. Leave ya there to starve a few days. Hot in the day, with animals coming by to nibble at you, and cold at night. If’n you live I’ll go back to your training. Better for you tah get it right the first time. Now nod, if’n yous following along…”

At this point, Dove had little reason to doubt that this crazy fucking redneck wouldn’t do exactly what he promised… probably worse. She lowered her head, sobbed and raised it slowly, nodding in agreement. “Mmmhhmm,” she whimpered.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna let you out of the cage. You come on in the house and live with me. You gonna be my new bitch. Bitches,” he said, violently raising his voice and bashing his hand against the side of the cage, don’t talk! They don’t walk! And they sure as fuck don’t complain and whine and beg to go home! Now, nod if’n you gets it!”

Dove leapt in fear as Carl screamed. She cringed back against the cage like a frightened animal when he struck it and cowered at the sound of his voice. She raised her timid, terror-filled eyes to his and nodded her head. “Mmmmhhhmmmm…” she pleaded.

Carl opened the cage and allowed her to back out onto the bed of the truck where he sat. He pulled her head into his lap and tenderly stroked the top of her hair, while the other held her in place by a tight grip on her leash. “I’m gonna take out the gag. You talk, you say anything… and so fucking help me, I’ll stuff it back in there and you won’t eat for a week, get it?”

Again, Dove nodded in understanding, keeping her head bowed low and maintaining a submissive posture. She even found herself gently pushing back against Carl’s hand, the way a dog leans into a petting hand. It was humiliating and she hated herself for it, but if she was going to bide her time till she could escape or be rescued, it seemed a little debasement would prove necessary. “Mmmmhhhhmmmmm,” she mewled softly, in desperation. 

“Good girl,” Carl said affectionately, as he reached up and undid the binding on the gag. It was covered in drool and popped from her mouth with a sickening wet sucking sound. Immediately, Dove whimpered in relief, flexing her jaw at the intense release in pressure. Carl sat the gag off to the side, seemingly oblivious to the pain she’d been in, and reopened the bottle of water. “You thirsty, girl?”

Dove looked up with big sad eyes, made a whining noise and nodded her head. It must have been exactly what Carl was looking for because he smiled and lifted the bottle to her lips. He kept it tilted enough for her to drink from it while the other hand went to her neck where he gently stroked her like one might pet a real dog. In just a few seconds, she drained the bottle. He then pulled her into his lap, where she curled up and rested her head on his thigh. Over the next ten minutes, Carl pet her back and head as he broke off pieces of the Milkbone, feeding them to her one at a time.

The dog treat was hard and bitter, but she hadn’t eaten in more than twelve hours and she had a feeling if she refused, it might be another twelve before Carl offered her anything else. So, she opened her mouth and took the treat from his fingertips each time he placed it before her lips. It was foul and nauseating but, if she wanted to survive long enough to be rescued, this probably wouldn’t be the last or least humiliating situation she’d have to endure.

After her “meal,” Carl scooted her from his lap and hopped down from the truck bed. He lifted Dove to the ground and led her out of the barn by her leash. It was dark outside, but as she crawled along behind him, she noticed a couple smaller kennels containing a few different dog breeds. Most noticeable was a large pen near the house that housed three big, coal black American Mastiffs similar to Zeus. The big dogs watched her pass in silence with their hungry, beady eyes as she crawled along the ground on all fours. Dove had just enough time to wonder if she wasn’t the first human they’d seen subjected to this treatment, before Carl led her up some wooden steps and into a run-down ranch style house with dull aluminum siding covering the walls.

The first thing Dove noticed as she crawled inside Carl’s house, other than the worn-out shag carpet, was that it was much cleaner than she expected. With very little furniture, and even fewer amenities, the home was very spartan. They entered in through the kitchen, where she noticed two side by side sets of metal dog bowls. One set of bowls had the name “Zeus” etched into it, while the other two just had the word “BITCH,” painted on.

In the living room area Carl had a gaudy, yellow, upholstered couch that looked as if it had just time traveled from 1970. In fact, a quick look around saw an old dial-tone land line phone, a radio with a cassette player of all things, and an old-school tube tv complete with rabbit ears and a VCR sitting on top. The only modern looking technology Dove could see in the whole place was a fairly new looking laptop computer sitting at a rather ancient looking oak desk in the corner.

As they entered the living room, Zeus rounded the corner from a hallway that likely led back to the bedrooms. He tilted his head, watching her curiously as Carl led her over towards the couch, where he took a seat at a well-worn spot. Carl patted the cushion next where he sat, “couch bad,” he said with authority, “couch for humans, understand? You sit on the floor.”

Dove heard him, but she didn’t acknowledge him because she was too busy hoping there wasn’t going to be a repeat of what happened in the forest. The big dog whined softly, still watching her, almost as if warning her. The next thing she knew, her ears were ringing. Carl reeled back and slapped her hard across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. “When I talk, Bitch, you listen. When I ask you a question, you answer with a bark, understand?”

Stars swirled before her eyes as Dove lifted herself from the floor and tasted blood on her lips. She shook her head, trying to clear the ringing disorientation from Carl’s vicious blow. Meanwhile, Zeus padded over and, by the time she was up on all fours, he was muzzle to face with her. His lips curled back, and she could smell the foul stench of dog food on his breath. A low menacing growl broke from his throat, and Dove found herself sitting back on her ass, taking up a defensive posture.

“Answer me, Bitch, or I’ll have Zeus tear you to pieces.” Carl had sat back on the couch; he was watching her with an almost bored expression. He glanced over at her, gave her a lackluster smile, and thumbed a wad of tobacco into his cheek. There was a short pause. Carl’s calm expression wavered, becoming annoyed. “Well…” he added, agitation evident in his voice.

She looked up from Zeus over to Carl and sat up onto her knees. She steeled her emotions, yet tears flooded her big green eyes as she lifted her hands up to her chest, imitating a dog begging. “Ruff!” she responded, her voice wavering only slightly. The tears fell to her face and rolled down her cheeks. “Ruff, ruff, ruff!” she added as enthusiastically as she could manage.

Slowly, Carl’s face changed from slightly annoyed to complacent. He sat forward on the couch and gently patted the top of her head. “Good girl,” he whispered.

Dove did her best to hide her emotions, but, sitting there, begging like an animal just to be treated with a little compassion, a little…humanity… it was the most difficult thing she’d ever had to do. She swallowed hard as fresh tears streamed down her face. Sitting there, meeting her captor’s cruel, callous gaze, she knew he’d never let her go willingly. This man was stone cold and when he looked at her, he saw nothing but a “worthless dog whore,” as he’d put it earlier. It was hard for her not to think about how much humiliation she’d have to endure before she could get free.

Carl’s hand slid from the top of her head to cup her chin. Again, his expression changed, this time to that of a compassionate dog owner. “You had a long day. You must be exhausted. Why don’t I get you a fresh bowl of water and we can all turn in? Would you like that, my little Bitch?”

Dove again felt emotions surge within her. This man really did not see a human being when he looked at her. She nodded her head, swallowed the white-hot degradation she felt and, shaking her butt as if wagging a tail, looked back into his eyes. “Ruff, ruff, ruff!” More tears fell to her cheeks, but she felt a glimmer of hope swell in her stomach. With any luck Carl would fall asleep, and she could use his phone to call the police.

“Good, girl,” he said again, standing up. He walked her back to the kitchen, dropping her leash and stopping in front of her dog bowl. He went on to the fridge and retrieved a nice cold bottle of water. Then, he popped the lid and poured in the contents. “Drink up,” he added sweetly.

Dove dipped her nose into the bowl and began to lap up the water while Carl watched. She was still incredibly thirsty from the day’s long journey. And, while it was humiliating to drink like an animal, the water was cold, and it felt so good going down her throat.

Eventually, she drank most of the water in the bowl. She looked up at Carl, sitting back onto her ass and shaking it as if wagging her tail, confirming to him that she was done. He patted her head. “You need to go out to pee, Bitch?” he asked, stroking her cheek. Dove shook her head no and added in a bark. “Ok…” he said, in a disbelieving tone. “But you piss on my carpets and you’ll be punished.”

“Arf!” Dove responded as she popped up on all fours to follow where Carl led.

“Aren’t you just cute as a button, my little Bitch…” he ruffled her hair and led the way back to his bedroom, Zeus padding along behind them.

Carl’s bedroom was similar to the living room, very sparsely decorated in mostly very old furnishings. His bed was a queen, with a big wooden four-post frame, something right out of the fifties… There were two wooden dressers, one with a vanity mirror and small nightstand by the bed on which sat an old alarm clock. At the foot of the bed were two cushioned doggy beds. Upon entering, Zeus surged past them and curled up in his. “You sleep here, Bitch,” Carl said, indicating the other. With that, he retrieved some very grandpa looking flannel pajamas from one of the dressers, changed into them, and crawled into bed.

With very little choice but to wait till Carl fell asleep and believing that he wouldn’t accept her not going to the doggy bed, she settled into the unoccupied one. Once everyone was nice and cozy, Carl hit the lights, casting the room in darkness. Dove rested her head on the side of the bed with the intention of waiting till Carl and Zeus were asleep. But, the longer she waited, the sleepier she got. It was almost unnatural. Nothing she did seemed to make her able to keep her eyes open and, before she knew it, her eyelids were far too heavy to lift. Darkness closed in, and she was out like a light.

***

The drugs had done their work. Carl only needed to wait a few minutes after lying down in bed before the sound of heavy breathing came from his new “bitch.” The production of going off to sleep hadn’t been strictly necessary, but it did make things easier. In all his years of capturing and training bitches, he’d seen it all. But, mostly, the first day always went the same. They’d fight back a little. They’d beg, they’d plead, they’d cry, but always, they’d hold out hope of escape or rescue. That’s what this production was mostly all about. The first day was easy, all the bitches he’d ever had handled it much the same way.

It was the subsequent days that would be truly challenging for them. Just like training any stubborn dog, certain steps had to be taken to ensure their training went well and that they were properly prepared for breeding. It was with this in mind that Carl slid out of bed and went over to the big wooden dresser that had first belonged to his grandmother. In the bottom drawer, he pulled out one of his “bitch kits,” as he called them.

A bitch kit was just a set of three simple items Carl designed to keep the bitches in line while he trained them to learn that they were nothing more than animals meant for breeding. The first item was a pair of thick plastic booties. They were made with a rigid but not inflexible sole that would allow the wearer to walk, but not to grasp, or pick anything up with their toes. The second piece was of a similar function, but for the bitch’s hands. They were hard plastic mittens that would keep the wearer from grasping or picking anything up. Both pieces were white and dotted with black polka dots, giving the impression of a Dalmatian and both were held in place by tight straps that kept them from being easily removed. The final piece was a thick nylon collar to replace the flimsy leather one he gave them in transit. This nylon collar came equipped with a ring on the back of the neck to hook a leash to and with a shock box on the underside that he could use to reinforce commands or punish the bitch for misbehaving.

Years ago, he would incorporate plastic dog ears, a nose, and even a tail attached to a butt plug to the outfit, but he found that over the years keeping such items clean and in place were ultimately more trouble than they were worth. He rolled Dove onto her back as he worked to put the various pieces of his bitch kit in place. As he worked, he took a moment to admire her body. She had short but toned legs, a nice firm stomach, and a perfect pair of big perky tits. He licked his lips as he gazed between her legs. She was bald down there and the sight of her puffy pink pussy lips turned him on immensely.

Normally, Carl found he wasn’t the least bit attracted to his bitches unless they were being violated by one of his favorite dogs. And, while he thoroughly enjoyed watching as they were bred, what turned him on more was seeing them break. To look on as they embraced their inner dog whore, becoming nothing more than a mutt in order to survive. But Dove was something special; she wasn’t like the others. She was a celebrity, and seeing her like this, ripe to be fucked like a bitch, made his cock rock hard. He ran his fingers through her long platinum blonde hair after he finished putting the bitch kit in place. She stirred just a little, muttering something incoherent in her sleep. 

Carl crouched over her and pulled his cock free of his pajama bottoms. “Zeus, come,” he called. The big Mastiff came at his command. He circled around behind his master and looked to him expectantly. “Lick,” he said again, and began to jerk his cock.

Zeus moved his head between Dove’s splayed legs, pressing his cold nose to her warm sensitive slit. With his master’s command, he began to take long, deep laps against the blonde’s opening. His rough, course tongue moved up and down, rocking the tiny girl back and forth with each forceful lick.

Soon, even in her unconscious state, Dove began to breathe heavy and moan as Zeus became bolder in his lapping. His thick tongue buried in her cunt, he began to huff and whine in pleasure when she became damp, enjoying himself as he lapped up her juices. Meanwhile, Carl knelt over her head stroking his dick inches away from her face.

A few moments later, Dove’s eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at him, her eyes bleary and confused at first, then in alarm when she realized what was going on. Right then, at seeing the humiliation and shock on her face, Carl blew his load, spraying it in an arc over her forehead, eyes and lips. “Fuck—!” he grunted as his body tensed up and dick exploded over the young starlet’s face.

Carl sat back, gasping, as she tried to crawl away from the lapping Zeus. The big hound growled menacingly and bared his teeth as she tried to scurry backwards. He moved to crawl after her with a snarl.

“No!” she screamed, raising an arm to cover her chest and noticing the plastic mittens for the first time. Her eyes widened at the hard-plastic gloves and she felt, even in this moment of terror, an even greater sense of fleeting hope. With her hands so restrained, she couldn’t pick up the phone or dial the police, couldn’t grasp a doorknob to turn it, or even open a window. She was completely at Carl’s mercy and that psychotic bastard seemed to have none.

“Zeus! Heel! Bed!” Carl commanded, once he regained his breath. The big dog whined in complaint, but obeyed his master without question, backing away from Dove.

The blonde looked up from where she’d backed into the corner, looking relieved when Zeus moved off, but no less disturbed by what had just happened. Jizz ran down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. Tears filled her eyes, her lips trembled, and she began to sob.

Carl put his cock back in his pants and stood up. He took a towel from the restroom and crouched next to the sobbing blonde. “Sorry,” he muttered, as he began wiping the spouge from her face. “I don’t usually lose control like that.”

She looked up at him as tears filled her big green eyes. For the briefest moment the hopelessness there was replaced by anger. “You’re a monster,” she whispered.

Carl shrugged, standing up once she was clean. “That may be…” he said turning to toss the towel into a clothes hamper. “But that’s twice now you’ve spoken…” He returned to his bedside, pulling back the covers and sitting on the edge. “You’ll pay for that in the morning.” With that, he flipped the light switch and crawled into bed. A moment later, when Dove was again sobbing softly in the corner he added, “that shock collar is coded to the house, you try an leave and you’ll be in for one hell of a surprise.” He then rolled over and went to sleep.

In the darkness of the room, Dove curled into a ball. “I wanna go home…” she sobbed in a whisper, sending her whole body into shivers. “…I want my mom…” Emotions overwhelmed her—helplessness, hopelessness, despair. “Why is this happening…” She cried and cried until all her tears were all gone, and she fell into a tormented sleep.


	3. Training a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove is treated to an even more humiliating experience than she thought possible. She spends her first full day in Carl's house, is trained like a dog to do tricks and obey commands. Finally, at the end of the day, she meets her alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It did NOT happen. I, the author of this story in no way, shape or form wish to see any event pertained herein to actually befall the aforementioned celebrity. Nor do I condone rape, torture or bestiality. This is just a dark fantasy from the deepest recesses of my twisted brain. I apologize if it gives any offence. It is merely meant to arouse and entertain. Finally, I do not know Dove Cameron, nor do I make any money from the distribution of this story.

Dove was woken up the morning after the most humiliating day of her life by a boot nudging her ribs. “Wake up, Bitch. I won’t call you again.” Carl snapped a leash onto her collar as she blinked her eyes open. He gently stroked the matted hair from her face, crouching over her and smiling. “You need to pee, girl? Come on, let’s get you out. We’ve got a long day of training ahead of us.”

Dove didn’t move, tears again filled her eyes when she looked up and saw the sadistic grin on Carl’s face and realized it hadn’t been a dream. “Please…” she sobbed, “just let me go…”

Instantly Carl’s face transformed. He stood up, his demeanor darkening. “I warned you about talking…” He removed a small black remote from his pocket. “This is a training remote, Bitch. Talk again, or fail to listen to my commands, and you get a shock. Some,” he said, mashing the button, “are light.”

“Ow!” Dove cried, jumping in surprise when a little jolt of electricity shocked her neck. It was a burst about the equivalent of sticking your tongue on a nine-volt battery, just enough to sting and say “hey,” but not enough to do any permanent damage. She lifted a concerned, mitten covered hand to her neck, giving him a shocked look. “This fucker is serious,” she thought…

“Trust me, you don’t want the punishment setting. Now let’s go have that piss before my patience grows thin.” He then yanked on the leash as he turned towards the door, indicating she better follow.

When the leash went taut, Carl gave it an agitated pull, looking back. “I can see now, you’re going to be a very troublesome bitch, aren’t you?” Dove had curled up and turned away from him. “Ok… But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He went back, grabbing a handful of her hair and dragged her kicking, and screaming from his room.

She fought him every inch of the way as he yanked her hair and pulled her bodily through his house then out onto the grass near his front door. Once there, he cranked the shock collar up to six and mashed the button. A loud, primal scream issued forth from Dove. Her whole body went rigid and her limbs shook as she bounced around on the ground.

Carl held the button, till she lost all control of her body. Dove’s bladder and bowls emptied, spraying their contents in a wide arc all over his lawn. After she’d pissed and shit herself, just for good measure, he mashed it again. Again, she screamed and shook as electricity jolted through her tender young body. “You about ready to start cooperating again?”

“Y…E…S…” she screamed. “Please… stop….”

“Yes? Please? You’re forgetting yourself, Bitch…” he said, in a disappointed tone. He lifted the remote and again mashed the button. She screamed, and again twitched about on his lawn as the collar delivered its volts. “How about now?”

“A…r…f…” she responded, in a weak and weary voice. She’d lost any and all will to disobey. There was no way she could fight him. She’d have to hold out hope of being rescued… and now, thirty-six hours and hundreds of miles from where she’d been abducted, that hope seemed slim at best.

“Good girl,” Carl responded. He tied her leash to a post out front as he went and fetched a garden hose. Dove was so out of it from the electric shocks, she didn’t even realize what was going on till the ice-cold water hit her in the face. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He sprayed her down, washing the previous day’s mess from her body, as well as the mess from her soiling herself just now.

Afterwards, he dried her off and took her back inside. Zeus looked up from where he sat near the couch but didn’t get up. “Now,” Carl continued, “let’s get on with your training. You going to cooperate, Bitch?”

“Ruff, ruff,” Dove responded dully, sitting up on her ass.

“You don’t seem very enthusiastic…do you need more motivation?” He asked, fetching the remote from his pocket.

Fear washed over Dove’s face. She tried again with enthusiasm. “Ruff… ruff, ruff!” she exclaimed, shaking her ass enthusiastically. Her tiny, but round perfect bottom swished in the air back and forth as she tried her best to emulate a dog wagging its tail.

“That’s better.” Carl pulled over a kitchen chair and unhooked her leash. He picked up a silver whistle and a big rubber ball from the table and sat at his chair in the living room. He rolled the ball along the floor to the middle of the room, then looked down at Dove, blew the whistle once, and called out clearly, “fetch!”

For half a second Dove met his gaze, her eyes asking, “are you fucking serious?”

But, before she could blink, Carl gave her a low-level shock with the collar. “I said, fetch! Now go get it, Bitch!”

Dove jumped in surprise as the voltage hit her neck. It was just enough to let her know how much worse it would be if she failed to obey. She hopped up off her ass and padded on all fours over to where the ball sat. It was fucking humiliating, she sniffled and tears again formed in her eyes, but all the same, she crouched over the ball and attempted to pick it up with her teeth.

It turned out to be much harder to pick a ball up off the floor with her mouth than Dove ever thought. Not that she’d ever considered it before coming to this hell. She opened her mouth and tried to sink her teeth in so she could lift it, only to have the ball scoot forward just out of her reach.

Again, she leaned in, trying to bite it, and again, it rolled just out of reach. It seemed impossible to open her mouth wide enough to grab the ball before it got away from her. She needed some leverage, something restraining the ball so she could get it in her mouth. So, she began scooting it across the floor with her nose.

As soon as she started drifting towards the wall, Carl grew impatient. He lifted the remote and gave her a level 2 shock. “I said, fetch, not screw around!”

Dove jumped and whined. It was a hopeless, pathetic sound. She fell to her knees, whimpering like a child and received a second jolt for her troubles. Sobbing and with tears again trailing down her cheeks, she leaned over the ball and again tried to pick it up. Only to have it roll out of reach.

“Nooo!” she wailed, banging a plastic mittened “paw” against the floor.

Carl ramped the volts up to level 3 and again shocked the sobbing starlet. Level 3 was more than just a simple “hey you’re doing something wrong.” It was the first real punishment setting and it sent a painful jolt streaking through the blonde. “No talking, Bitch. Now, fetch me the ball or I’ll remind you what level 6 feels like.”

Dove was now in tears. They streamed down her face, both from the humiliation of what she was being forced to do, as well as from the pain of the shocks she’d received. Hanging her head with a sad little mewling sound, she leaned over the ball and attempted to pick it up. This time, though, as she crouched over it, an idea came to her. She opened her mouth and pressed her thick lips to its surface, then sucked down hard. The suction held the ball in her mouth and gave her enough time to time to tilt her head back and settle her lips and teeth into it so she could carry it back.

With a more energetic gait, she padded back to Carl and placed the ball at his feet. “Arf!” she barked eagerly, sitting up and wagging her ass triumphantly. Her naked little butt dragged back and forth over the carpet as she again emulated a dog. She sat up on her knees, her bottom unconsciously shifting back and forth as she waited for her next command.

“Good girl,” Carl commended, patting her head like a loving master. He offered her a chewy dog treat, holding it out to her at the tip of his fingers.

Dove took the treat and chewed on it, feeling almost happy that she had accomplished her task. Or at least pleased that she wouldn’t be punished for failure.

Carl then scooped up the ball and again rolled it across the floor. He looked dispassionately at the bitch, blew the whistle and called, “fetch.”

Dove scampered across the floor and used the same method to retrieve the ball, popping it into her mouth and returning to her master’s side. She sat on her butt and deposited it at his feet. Her little ass wiggled, she wore a happy smile, and gave him an affectionate “arf.”

Her efforts were met with the same response from her master, a quick word of praise, a treat and a pat on her head, followed by Carl again rolling the ball across the floor. Over the next two hours, he played fetch with her and taught her several more verbal commands, forcing her to respond using the shock collar’s lower setting whenever she drifted. It soon became clear to the young starlet that she was to be a sort of house pet. The thought was more than a little disheartening.

After that, they broke for lunch. Carl poured her a bowl of dog food and filled her water dish and issued her a command indicating that she was free to run and play around as she wanted for the time being. With a resounding sob, Dove choked down the dog food and lapped up her water. It was certainly a degrading form of existence, but she took some hope in the thought that as long as she obeyed, she wouldn’t be punished. But Carl was clearly a psychopath and she desperately wondered how long behaving would keep him from further torturing her.

Once she’d eaten, she crawled into the living room, looking miserable, and curled up on the floor in front of a pair of tall windows that looked out at the front yard. It helped her to see outside and look up at the blue sky. Tears filled her eyes, but she dared not sob or cry out. With great effort, she reigned in her emotions. Eventually, she closed her eyes, rested her head on her “paws,” and drifted off. The past two days had been trying, to say the least, and she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

She awoke in the early evening to the shrill sound of the silver whistle. “Bitch,” Carl commanded, “come!” It took her about two seconds to comprehend what was going on, but as soon as she did, Dove hopped up on all fours and crawled over to Carl. “Sit,” he commanded, and she plopped down on her ass. “Good girl,” he said, holding out a doggy treat to her in his fingers.

Tentatively, and with much trepidation, she reached forward and took it from his outstretched hands with her mouth. The idea of eating dog food had still not completely taken root in her mind and as such she still had to force herself to eat it. It was chewy and gross, but she gobbled it down and swallowed it for fear of retribution should she not. “Arf!” she added, again wiggling her ass with all the enthusiasm of a happy little dog.

For the rest of the day, till late into the night, they worked on verbal command training. Over and over, he’d command her to sit, to come, to roll over, beg, play dead, and to fetch. He taught her to heel and to come outside to pee, even to bark on command. Her human brain picked things up much faster than a dog ever could, but human inhibitions and humility kept her from responding quite as enthusiastically as a dog might. By the time it grew very late, Carl appeared content that she knew the commands, but seemed disappointed in how eagerly she executed them.

Carl could see that Dove, despite a long nap, was tired after an exhaustive day of training. The trials that she’d experienced the past two days were weighing heavily on her. But he could also see that slowly, her will was breaking. He knew from past experience that soon she’d obey his every order if only to avoid punishment and, before that time came, he wanted to see the fear and despair shine out of her eyes. He sat down on the couch as she lay by the window, watching the darkness outside. “Bitch,” he commanded, “come!”

“I hope he doesn’t expect me to fetch that fucking ball again,” she thought to herself, with an internal sigh. With little enthusiasm, and plenty of weariness, she hopped up on all fours and crawled next to Carl’s feet.

“Sit,” he ordered, withdrawing what looked like a thin silver chain from his pocket.

Dove plopped down on her ass, raising her head and looking up at him with her big green eyes, while placing her hands palms down on the floor in front of her. “Arf!” she responded, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

“Stay,” Carl said, as he leaned forward. He reached toward her and Dove could see the thin metal chain in his hand. She had a bad feeling about this but dared not move for fear of being shocked. She had learned the hard way today that there were a lot of very painful settings between the “heads up” jolt of a level 1 shock and the extremely painful cattle prod like level 6 setting. So, she sat very still as he raised the chain up to her nose.

She didn’t move, even as she felt two prongs enter her nostrils. It wasn’t until she felt the clamp tightening in place that she began to panic and pull away. “Freeze!” Carl said menacingly, “unless you want another jolt…” She swallowed nervously and tears filled her eyes as she forced herself to hold perfectly still while the clamp pinched her septum in a painful embrace.

When Carl sat back, there was a ring clamp firmly grasping the cartilage just inside her nose. Attached to it was a thin metal chain. He ordered her to move back several feet, then to turn to her left so she was on her knees facing sideways to him. “Down,” he ordered, meaning he wanted her face planted on the floor.

It was all so terribly humiliating, and more tears fell to her cheeks as she lowered her chest to the floor. Her big, perky boobs mashed against the shabby shag carpet and she whimpered a feeble sob as her lips trembled sadly. But there she was, on her knees, ass in the air and face pressed to the carpet. The sexy platinum blonde haired starlet, totally naked and on display for the creepy psycho who’d kidnapped and tortured her.

She turned her head in shame, the humiliation rendering her unable to look at the man who was forcing her to do such demeaning acts. But, as she tried to turn away, the chain on her nose went taut, and Carl gave it a firm yank, forcing her to continue facing his way.

He met her gaze, watching as the tears in her eyes trailed down her cheeks and feeling not one ounce of remorse. “Zeus!” He called, “come!” The big mastiff padded into the living room and sat on the floor at his master’s feet. Carl’s face was a blank, emotionless mask as he began to gently stroke the top of the huge dog’s head, while his gaze never left hers.

For several long minutes Carl stared unabashedly into Dove’s hopeless, tear filled eyes and reveled at the look of defeat and humiliation he saw. She began to sob violently. It was just what Carl wanted to see. He took a deep inhalation of breath and his cock began to swell in his pants. The fear grew in her gaze. She blinked fresh tears as her lips trembled uncontrollably. Her whole body shook as she cried under his cold, unflinching eyes. He could tell she wanted to know what horrifying debasement he would force upon her next but was far too terrified to speak.

“Zeus,” he called again, “lick.” Carl’s expression wavered not even in the slightest. Even as Dove’s eyes widened in terror.

“No…please…” she whispered.

Despite breaking the rules about speaking, the young starlet wisely knew better than to move. She forced herself to remain perfectly still, even as the big dog hopped up, gave an enthusiastic yelp and circled in behind her. Terror filled her young body; it consumed her gaze. Fresh hot tears of indignity rolled down her cheeks. Forgetting herself, she again tried to turn away at least to spare herself from those cold, callous, eyes, but again, she was yanked back by a quick pull of the chain.

“You’re going to look at me, Bitch,” Carl said, in a calm, sinister voice. “And don’t try closing your eyes. It’ll only delay what’s going to happen here and force me to bind your arms, force your legs apart, and tape your eyelids open.”

Every horrible thing she’d experienced up to this point paled in comparison to the shame and horror she felt as Zeus pressed his cold nose to her anus. A profound sense of pure terror shot through her whole body as Dove realized for the first time why Carl had really brought her here. Bitch. She was to become a bitch. Not to him, Carl’s pleasure was in watching. She would be Zeus’s bitch and this sick fucking asshole was going to watch!

“No!” she screamed, trying to stand up, to shimmy away, anything to get away from the big dog.

Carl grinned. Zeus growled low and fierce, baring his teeth. He hopped up on her back, before she could stand, slamming the tiny starlet back to the floor using his weight and superior strength. “I’d be careful if I were you, Bitch. Alphas don’t take kindly to their bitches trying to get away. He’d just as soon rip your throat out as let you go…”

Dove froze. He may be psychotic, but she believed him. Without Carl to restrain him Zeus would do what he’d been bred to. He’d fucking kill her… So, back on her knees, she remained still, perfectly motionless, submissive to the big dog’s will.

The huge mastiff scrambled off her back, leaving scrape marks and drawing a tiny amount of blood where his paws had raked across her tender flesh. She cried out in pain but didn’t dare move as the dog again pressed his nose against her butthole. “God…please…why is this happening?” she cried desperately.

Shame and fear burned clear in the blonde’s pretty, green eyes. Tears trailed across her cheeks and she trembled when, again, Zeus’s big, course tongue took a long slow lick through the folds of her pussy. “Please…Carl… you don’t have to do this…call him off, I’ll do anything…”

Carl could see that omission had cost her dearly. He believed she would do anything he wanted if he called Zeus off. Unfortunately for the tiny blonde, what he wanted was to watch the huge mastiff debase this sexy starlet. Staring into her desperate eyes, he unzipped his jeans and fished his cock out from inside. “No,” he said calmly, as he began to stroke it slowly up and down.

Dove whimpered pathetically as Carl began to stroke his dick. At the same time, Zeus became more animated in his licking. His tongue was huge and fat, rough like some weird soft sandpaper but, most off all, it was relentless. Up and down, in and out he lapped at her cunt, alternating between burying it inside her and slapping hungrily at her slit.

Soon, the big dog was huffing and whining in pleasure. He buried his snout between her butt cheeks and began taking short, quick laps deep into her cunt and all she could do was stay there and take it. Kneeling there, being forced to watch as Carl stroked his prick, feeling Zeus’s tongue invade her insides made her nauseated. A shudder of revulsion rippled down her spine at feeling his nose brushing against her anus, his drool dribbling down her thighs and, worst of all, feeling her juices beginning to flow.

It was like nothing she’d ever felt before, the tenacity of that tongue. Up and down it stroked her clit, parting her fat pussy lips and probing inside her. It smacked against her clit again and again at such a rapid pace. Dove felt her pussy clench in desire. At the same time, she felt like she was going to puke. But then, Zeus pressed closer. He huffed, taking in deep lustful breaths and shoved his tongue deep into her cunt.

The dog’s lapping became more intense, his tongue was buried in her pussy and, with each lick, each whine, each thrust of his snout against her ass, Dove began to rock back and forth. It felt good and, at the same time sickening. His tongue slid over her taint, briefly touching her asshole then it hit her clit, sending a shockwave of pleasure straight down her spine. She gasped in delight and arched her back.

The omission of pleasure colored her cheeks red in shame. She glanced at the floor, humiliated. At this point, Dove had little doubt where this was heading, and she was completely powerless to stop it. All she could do was kneel there and hope this nightmare would be over soon. Her head hanging, she caught a glimpse of Zeus from between her arms. Already, she could see his big, fleshy, red rocket poking free of its sheath.

A quick jerk of the chain brought her gaze back to Carl. Tears ran down her face and he met her gaze with the same stony, emotionless deadpan as before. Then, without a sliver of emotion in his voice called, “mount.”

The tiny, blonde haired starlet had just enough time to release a verbal sob of emotion before she felt the big dog crawling over her back. Again, his claws scraped against her tender flesh, causing her to cry out in pain. Then, she felt the dog’s furry stomach slide across her back, felt his forepaws drape to either side of her waist and then his snout press against her cheek. She smelled the stink of his breath mixed with the distinctive scent of her own pussy, as he began to thrust against her backside.

Zeus began to whine in her ear as he thrust wildly against her, looking for his target. Thin, milky precum began to squirt all over her twat, her ass, and her stomach as he moved. “No, God… please…” she called again, as Carl again yanked the chain to get her attention.

The crazy redneck’s dark eyes were silently studying her, while his hand moved in a steady rhythm up and down on his prick. His face was emotionless, but his breathing had quickened. He sat lower on the couch now and his focus was only on the show going on in front of him. Briefly, she saw him lick his lips and tease the head of his prick.

Zeus continued to fumble behind her. His soft, furry stomach sliding back and forth over her back. She felt his huge, slimy, cum squirting cock bump against her stomach. Thin, watery precum sprayed across her chest. She felt it bump against her ass, then her thighs, it rubbed over her swollen cunt lips. He began to whine in frustration as he continued his wild search for her tight, young pussy and all the while, Carl watched her. His cold, callous eyes never left hers. He wasn’t interested in when or how long it might take Zeus to find her hole, all he cared about was the desperate, helpless look in her tear-filled gaze.

Dove felt Zeus’s prick rub up and down against her slit. Then, it happened. She was pierced by a big, veiny red dog cock! “Aaaahhhhoowwww!” She screamed, her gorgeous, bloodshot, green eyes bulging in terror and pain as Zeus finally found the mark. It was easily the biggest prick she’d ever had. Huge and slimy, it rammed into her with the force of a truck. The first half slammed in before it met any resistance. The dog again whined, only this time, it was in pleasure as she felt him grip her waist tighter with his front paws and steady his purchase before thrusting his hips again in an attempt to force the rest of his massive dick inside.

Dove’s cunt stretched to its limit as Zeus shoved the rest of his huge, veiny, red cock into it. His tongue lolled from his mouth and he pressed his snout almost lovingly against her face as he began to thrust. Fucking an animal was not at all like doing it with a person. The dog cared not one bit for her pleasure, not one bit for her emotions. All it knew was the primal need to breed, the instinct to spray her insides with its cum.

He gripped her tight about the waist, his furry stomach moving up and down across her back as his hips began to recklessly move back and forth. The massive red rocket in short, almost violent, bursts began to work its way in and out of her tight little meat sleeve as Zeus fucked her like an animal. Dove’s head, her whole body began to rock back and forth in time with his quick uncontrolled bursts. The blonde’s thick lips parted in an expression of pain, and almost pleasure, as the biggest dick she’d ever felt filled her insides.

Without thinking about it, she rose up off her chest, on hands and knees, like a proper bitch as her head bounced with each thrust. Her eyes closed; Dove couldn’t comprehend what was happening to her. She felt simultaneously repulsed and ashamed, because there was no doubt this nasty, disgusting dog prick felt almost good pounding away inside her.

Carl yanked the chain. Dove’s eyes snapped open and focused on the crazy, dark eyed redneck. For the first time since this began, there was a faint emotion on his face. He wore a tiny, amused grin and his eyes were consumed with lust. “You like that doggy dick, don’t you, Bitch?” He said, as he continued to furiously stoke his prick. “Bark for me, if you like it.”

“Nooo…” she gasped, panting in short, shallow breaths, “…fu—fuc—fuck you! Asshole!”

Zeus again whined in her ear. She felt him press his furry body closer, grip her tighter about the waist, and, if it was even possible, increase the pace with which his hips were thrusting against her. By now, Dove’s cunt was well lubed. With each rabid thrust, milky precum and her own slick juices would squirt and queef from her hole, as the huge dog cock worked in and out.

Three minutes passed. Carl stroked his cock and watched. Zeus began to pant and whine with the effort and Dove became covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her head and body bounced back and forth, and she began to grunt from the struggle of keeping up with the relentless pounding. Her pussy stretched like it was her first time, and with each thrust the massive dog dick went deeper and harder than any man she’d ever been with.

An involuntary moan of pain and pleasure escaped her lips as his cock bottomed out inside her. With each wild, reckless, uncaring thrust, Dove felt her body unwillingly respond. There was no denying it, she thought, closing her eyes in shame and pleasure. This massive dog cock was going to get her off if he didn’t cum soon. Her eyes rolled in her head, and she found herself moving her hips in time with Zeus’s wild strokes.

Carl again yanked on the leash. His stroking had returned to a rhythmic pace as he readied himself for the end. His cold, dark eyes focused on hers and he could see it in her gaze. “Bark,” he whispered, “I know you’re loving it.”

Dove’s body betrayed her emotions, she felt her cunt gripping and squeezing Zeus’s prick, urging and pleading for it to spray her insides in cum. She met Carl’s gaze, her head and body bouncing between thrusts. Her lips trembled in shame. “Arf!” she cried, as tears rolled down her face. “Arf! Arf! Arf!” she barked and grunted. Zeus pressed his snout next to her face his hot, nasty breath filled her nostrils and she felt her pussy clench in orgasm.

Carl slid off the couch and was now stroking his prick inches from her face. “Bark for me, Bitch! Bark like the dog whore you are!”

“Arf!” she cried again, in a weird mix of shame and ecstasy. Her head rolled back, her eyes lolled in their sockets and she pressed her ass back against Zeus’s strong, furry body. Her cunt began to spray and squirt girl cum as her whole body went rigid.

With a deep grunt of ecstasy, Carl exploded in Dove’s face. Thick ropy strands of jizz covered her lips, her eyes, and her chin as he stroked his dick with wild abandon right in front of her. When he finished, Carl sat back on his ass, breathing hard and deep. Suddenly, the little blonde starlet’s eyes bulged, and she screamed.

Right then, as Carl was ejaculating in her face, there was a moment of primal terror for Dove. Zeus thrust his huge knot into her, stretching her pussy beyond capacity and ripping her slit. She screamed in pain and, not believing it possible, felt even more of the mastiff’s enormous cock force its way inside her.

In that same instant, as she was filled beyond capacity with more dick than she ever thought possible, Zeus came. He forced his strong body tight against hers, his hips thrusting madly as he whined in her ear. He kept a firm grip on her waist and, continued ramming himself in deeper and deeper with each violent thrust.

Dove’s arm strength gave out, and she collapsed upon the carpet, even as Zeus continued fucking her like a bitch. He thrust in again and again, till his seed was literally pouring out of her used and abused fuck hole, and she was nothing but a blubbering, sobbing mass. “Please…” she begged, “make him stop…”

Carl reached out and tenderly stroked her hair. “Ain’t nothing to be done at this point… just gotta let him finish. He’s been pent up awhile now…”

Cum, sweat, and tears trailed down Dove’s face as slowly, over the next minute or so, Zeus slowed his fucking and eventually just lay atop her, unmoving and waiting for his knot to shrink enough that he could pull it out of her. She cried tears of humiliation and despair as she realized she’d given in to this sick fuck’s twisted fantasy. She could feel Zeus’s seed dribbling down her legs and feel his furry body perched against her back as he panted to catch his breath. But, worst of all was Carl who began tenderly petting her head like she was a beloved pet and watching her with a tender expression on his face.

Eventually, the big red knot popped from her cunt and a wave of doggy cum whooshed from her gaping hole and went pouring down her thighs like spilled milk. She fell onto her side, curled into a ball and began softly crying when the big dog finally dismounted. He came around beside her and gave her cheek a friendly lick before padding off to his bed in Carl’s room. Meanwhile, the sicko redneck pulled her head into his lap. “You’re a good girl,” he whispered, as he stroked her back and neck.

Tired, humiliated, and mentally exhausted, Dove drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using her feminine wiles, and a little luck, Dove finds a way to escape Carl's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It did NOT happen. I, the author of this story in no way, shape or form wish to see any event pertained herein to actually befall the aforementioned celebrity. Nor do I condone rape, torture or bestiality. This is just a dark fantasy from the deepest recesses of my twisted brain. I apologize if it gives any offence. It is merely meant to arouse and entertain. Finally, I do not know Dove Cameron, nor do I make any money from the distribution of this story.

With a start, Dove awoke a few hours later. There was no way of knowing what time it was, but the living room was dark, and she could hear the faint sound of crickets chirping outside. She was curled up on the floor in front of the couch. There was a painful crick in her neck, and her whole body was sore. Carl was gone. Presumably, the psychotic redneck had gone to bed and left her sleeping on the floor, as if she actually were a dog.

Weary and miserable from the past two days, she lifted her head from the carpet and cautiously looked around. It was the first time since coming here that she’d been left to her own devices, at least without Carl nearby watching over her every move. The room was empty, even Zeus was absent. Immediately, she was filled with a sense of dread. Was this a trap? Was Carl or his hound watching her to see what she would do when left alone?

Nervously, she licked her lips, her face souring at the taste of dried cum on her face. She rose up off the floor, staying on all fours like a dog, and crawled into the kitchen. Her stomach growled and her throat was parched, so Dove looked into her bowls. Sure enough, there was dried dog food and water in her dish. Having little in the way of options, and with her hands covered in those hard-plastic dog mittens, she was forced to put her face into the bowl and eat with her mouth.

As she drew nuggets of dried dog food into her mouth and lapped stale water from a metal bowl labeled “Bitch,” Dove began to look around the kitchen, trying, in the dark, to determine if and how Carl might be watching. The food crunched in her mouth as she chewed it, sitting bare assed on an old linoleum floor. It was still gross, but not as much so as the first time she’d eaten it. It was more than a little disturbing to think that she might have grown used to the taste, especially when she remembered what had just happened between her and Zeus.

She distinctly remembered orgasming on his big, nasty dog cock, could still feel his furry belly rubbing back and forth over her back, and could still smell his foul breath in her nostrils. Her pussy was still aching from the huge invader, then that horrible ripping when he knotted her, and she remembered the nausea she felt as he crouched over her waiting for it to subside. The sensation sent a shudder of revulsion down her spine and she nearly retched up the food she’d just eaten. She felt humiliated and ashamed; tears filled her eyes as she gazed around helplessly at the kitchen.

There was a door to the outside right there. But turning the handle was impossible with these gloves. There was a window, but how could she throw the latch, or lift it open? Her eyes went to the old dial tone phone sitting on a table by the entryway to the living room, but she had no way to press its antiquated buttons. Even the drawers, where presumably Carl kept the knives, were child-locked… Tears fell to her cheeks and trailed through the dried cum staining her face. “How will I ever escape…” she thought, still not daring to speak out.

Throwing caution to the wind, she stood up for the first time in days, wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, and ran into the restroom. Hurriedly, she closed the door and used her “paw” to flip on the light. It was a small half-bath with a simple toilet and a vanity with drawers, a sink, and a mirrored medicine cabinet. Frantically, she began trying to pull open the drawers to see what was inside, only to find it impossible with the plastic mittens.

Tears of humiliation returned to her eyes as she realized what she had to do. She knelt down and used her mouth and teeth to pull open the drawers and cabinets, then stood on tip toes to do the same with the medicine cabinet. Desperately, she began to dig through the drawers, tossing aside towels, toilet paper, and assorted toiletries, searching for something, anything that she could use to remove these mittens.

Nothing. She moaned in frustration, no scissors, not even a razor for shaving… Sitting down onto the toilet seat, she began to gnaw at the strap holding the mittens in place. Tears of frustration streamed down her face as she rabidly chewed and pulled on the strap. Then, she spotted it—a rusty, long forgotten nail file, sitting at the bottom of a drawer.

She got down on her knees and had to stick her head inside to reach it. Then, using her tongue and teeth, managed to remove it and, using her mouth, forced the file between the strap and the hard plastic of the glove. She took the handle end of the file between her teeth and worked it back and forth. Slowly, but surely, she began cutting away at the strap. It took a good fifteen, twenty minutes of bobbing her head up and down to work the file, but eventually, the strap snapped.

She yipped in joy, immediately covering her mouth for fear of being heard. Then, triumphantly, she yanked the mitten free and used her newly freed fingers to undo the straps of the other glove and the weird plastic booties and yank them all off. Elation filled Dove’s chest. She could open the door, make a run for it. With any luck, she’d make it to the highway without being noticed. From there… hopefully to a sheriff or a forest ranger… any authority figure would do.

Flipping off the light, Dove then, as quietly as she could, opened the restroom door. She looked both ways and, seeing nothing, crept on the balls of her feet into the living room. It was still dark and quiet as she moved silently towards the kitchen. However, as she moved into the doorway, she saw a pair of golden, gleaming eyes staring back at her from the floor.

Zeus! Dove froze as the big mastiff’s lips turned in a sneer. A low, menacing growl rumbled from his chest. “Oh! No,” she cried, “good boy! Shhhhh, please…” As she spoke, panic clear in her voice, she crouched low so as to appear less threatening.

This seemed to calm Zeus. The grumbling stopped and he cocked his head, looking at her curiously. He padded forward, lowered his head, and pressed it against her chest, playfully. The big dog affectionately nuzzled his snout against her breasts and began lapping at her. His course, rough tongue brushed back and forth several times over her puffy nipples, causing them to harden. He was forceful and good-natured, but the action still knocked Dove onto her butt, putting her face to face with him.

He then began to animatedly lick at her face. Despite herself, Dove laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck, petting and rubbing his fur genially. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” she whispered, as he continued lapping at her face.

Zeus whined in pleasure and nudged again, this time knocking her onto her back. Dove giggled as the big dog continued licking her face, enjoying herself even as he moved lower to lick at her chest and then her stomach. It wasn’t till he pushed her legs apart and began to lick his way down towards her pussy that she grew concerned. “No…” she cried, trying to scramble away. She wanted to subdue the dog to quiet him down so she could escape, she didn’t want this again…

As she tried to move backwards, Zeus again let loose a low, menacing growl, warning her not to fight back. “Ok, ok…” She stopped her backwards movement, clearly the mastiff wouldn’t let her go till he got what he wanted. That was when an idea occurred to her. Perhaps she could satisfy him without having to go through the painful, humiliating, and not to mention time-consuming process of him mounting her.

Dove slid closer, reaching down with her hand and sliding it almost seductively along Zeus’s furry belly, till her fingers touched the flesh sack where his cock hid. She swallowed nervously. “This what you want, boy?” she called gently, into his ear, as she tenderly stroked the furry sheath.

Zeus whined softly in answer, turning and gently licking her face. She turned her face into his muzzle, letting him nuzzle her cheek and lick her face as she began to affectionately rub the sheath where the big dog’s nasty, ill-shaped cock was located. It sent a shudder of revulsion down her spine, but she told herself, “it’s either this or let him fuck you again.”

Dove rubbed and stroked the sheath, letting Zeus lick her face and neck till, soon, she could feel the head of his big red rocket poking free. As her fingertips brushed against it, the dog whined and rolled onto his side, giving her better access to his flesh stick. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you, boy,” Dove whispered seductively.

The dick was easily one of the most disgusting things Dove had ever seen. It was red and veiny, slimy and very hot, and the head had a gross piece of hooded skin that covered the tip. As she rubbed it, Dove felt queasy, like she might vomit at any moment. But, at the same time, she felt her pussy clenching in desire. Thin, milky precum oozed from the nasty covered opening as she rubbed it, and slowly more of the huge prick slid free from the sheath.

Zeus began to pant and whine softly in anticipation. He growled menacingly, as if to suggest he wasn’t going to be patient much longer and Dove began to fear he might grow loud enough to wake Carl. “Ok, boy, shhhh… I’ll take care of you…” She wrapped her slender hand around the massive doggy dick and began to gently squeeze it and stroke it up and down.

Zeus rolled onto his back, as his cock fully slid out of his sheath. It was at least nine inches long, and big enough around that Dove’s tiny hand couldn’t fit all the way around it. Her hand was now covered in precum from the copious amounts draining from inside the hood and each stroke of her hand made a gross, wet sloshing sound that turned her stomach. Then, mastiff’s leg kicked one time, and he began to whine indicating he expected more from her.

“Ok, ok, shhhhh,” she whispered. “Fuck,” she thought, “this dog is demanding.” She began to work her hand up and down, as she moved lower. The dog had massive balls, and they were bouncing as she stroked his huge cock. Dove’s eyes grew wide as she worked his prick and she licked her lips, feeling turned on and disgusted with herself at the same time.

Unable to control herself any longer, Dove lowered herself and nuzzled Zeus’s massive nutsack with the tip of her nose. She moaned as it trailed back and forth along the furry surface, then sighed in pleasure at the heat coming off them. She was overcome by an irresistible need to lick and suck on his huge furry balls. Her tongue slid past her full pouty lips and she began to tenderly lap at his balls. She wrapped her lips around one and sucked on it, moaning in delight as she pulled on it with her mouth.

Again, she felt her pussy clenching in desire. This dog cock was making her hot. Dove continued stroking it, loving the hot, squishy feeling in her hand. While she did that, her other hand sank between her legs. Her pussy was warm, wet and needy. It was a strange sensation, revulsion and desire at the same time. She swallowed it down and rolled her tongue along Zeus’s balls as she began to press her fingers against her hardening clit.

“I am a dog whore,” she thought, as she breathed in the intoxicating, disgusting stench of Zeus’s undercarriage. Her tongue ran up over the mastiff’s balls, slid slowly over the furry sheath that once hid his sexy, red dick and moved all the way up along the hot, red flesh of his pulsing cock. Moaning like a true slut, her tongue probed inside the hood, as she lapped at the tip of his prick and tasted his warm, salty precum as it oozed from the tip.

For a long minute, Dove ran her tongue in and out of the gross little hood covering Zeus’s cockhead. She reveled in the taste and in her own revulsion at what she was doing but all the while her fingertips teased her clit. Then, as the horny dog began to whine in frustration, she finally parted her lips and wrapped them around the tip.

She grasped his penis firmly about the base and slid her lips as far down as she could go before gagging. Dove’s throat spasmed around the huge invader. She choked and drool poured past her lips, coating the big, red, dog cock. “Mmmmmm,” she moaned, as her lips slid up and back down. Her tongue cupped the underside of the hot dick, undulating along its surface as her lips rose and fell. Each time she took him as deep as she could.

Zeus began to kick his legs in excitement, but otherwise remained perfectly still, allowing his human lover to pleasure him in a way no dog ever could. He whined softly in ecstasy as Dove took him into her throat again and again. She gulped down his cum, stroked her pussy and began to pump her hand along the lower half of his doggy cock. The warm viscous fluid was salty and bitter, it felt sticky in her mouth, but she swallowed it down all the same. Her cunt spasmed in pleasure and it shamed her to think she was getting so turned on drinking a dog’s cum like it was sweet nectar but that did stop her from swallowing as much as she could get.

Her lips came off Zeus’s prick with a pop. Her nose rubbed affectionately over his shaft, “you gonna come for me, boy? You gonna give me that big, doggy load, aren’t you,” she cooed, as she again lapped again gently at the head. Zeus whined in response, his legs kicking excitedly. Dove then wrapped her lips back around his fat, red prick. She moaned like a dog whore, sucking it hard and taking it deep.

Her lips rose and fell at an expeditious pace, while her hand worked furiously up and down on his shaft. Zeus’s whining became more pronounced as did his bitch’s moaning. Then, without any warning, he erupted in her mouth. Dove’s eyes widened in the shock and surprise of the moment but, she clamped her lips down tight as she felt him clenching in orgasm. The huge, thick, salty load filled her mouth and she did her best to swallow it down as fast as she could without spilling a drop. But despite her best efforts, when she pulled away, doggy cum and drool drizzled down her chin and covered her chest.

The little, blonde starlet sighed and rolled onto her back. Her hands went to her belly, it had been days since she’d felt so satisfyingly full. She rubbed it as she shifted around on the carpet and licked her lips, an exulted look on her face. Zeus popped up on all fours and padded over to her. He brushed her cheek with his cold nose and lapped affectionately at her face. “Fuck…” she sighed, “what is wrong with me…” Her fingers trailed down her waist and went to her pussy. It was aching and soaked.

A moment passed while she pet Zeus and came down from the high of sucking her first dog cock before she realized why she’d done it in the first place. A panicked look came over her face as she looked outside. She could see the first rays of sunlight as dawn was quickly arriving.

Dove hopped to her feet, grabbed a blanket from the back of Carl’s couch, and ran towards the front door. Zeus looked up at her, whining and cocking his head as if to ask what she was doing. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and looked down at her lover. “I’m sorry, boy. I can’t stay here anymore… You want to come with me?”

A friendly bark followed. Dove cast a worried glance towards the hallway leading back to the bedrooms. “Ok… come on then.” And with that, she threw open the front door. Three steps down onto the grass and she paused. The collar! Her hands shot to the collar as she remembered what Carl told her about the perimeter of his house. Panic in her eyes, she frantically began to remove it.

When she tossed it to the ground, she heard movement from the living room and Carl’s voice. “You awake, Bitch?”

“Oh, shit!” She looked down at Zeus, “come on, boy we have to make a run for it,” and she broke into a sprint.

The wind whipped through her long blonde hair and her legs extended into full strides as she heard Carl at the front door. “You gonna pay for this, Bitch.” She looked back over her shoulder to see Zeus staring up at his master, then back at her. “Zeus,” he cried, “take her down!”

The big mastiff looked up at Carl but didn’t move. He whined softly before laying down and plopping his big head onto his forepaws. “Damn it…” Carl cursed. He pulled the plaid bathrobe he was wearing tight around his waist and ran into the garage as Dove disappeared over a hill.

Being a big-time Hollywood actress came with certain advantages, even in a fucked-up situation like this. First and foremost was cardio. Dove was in great shape from long hours spent in the gym transforming her body into the fantasies of young teens and old men alike. She held the blanket closed around her chest and ran as fast and hard as she could.

At first, she followed the worn dirt driveway, but quickly figured that Carl would use that to chase after her and diverted from it, hoping the sparse tree cover might provide her some concealment. She ran till sweat began to trickle from her forehead before she heard an engine rev in the distance. A few minutes later came the barking of dogs and the sound of an ATV humming across open terrain.

Dove began to huff and puff. Working in a gym was one thing but running barefoot through rugged hills and tall grass was quite different than bounding across a treadmill with sneakers on. She came to a tall wood and wire fence and stopped for a moment to lean against it and catch her breath. She remembered the truck coming to a stop when she was brought here, and a gate being opened. This must be that half-way point.

The fence came up to mid-chest on Dove, and she hoped by climbing it that neither Carl, his ATV, nor his dogs would be able to get over it. As she climbed up and swung her leg over, she noticed cuts and bruises all over her calf and feet, the stinging pain began to register. But this was likely her one and only chance to escape. She hopped down, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and, with a look of resigned determination, broke out again into a run.

Over the rugged terrain she ran. She faltered when she nearly stepped into a huge fire ant hill and cursed when her thigh caught on some thorny underbrush, ripping away the blanket she’d covered herself with, and badly scraping her leg. The collision had nearly caused her to take a tumble. But she could now see the highway, just over a hill. That was the good news. The bad, behind her, she could see Carl, his four-wheeler, and two lanky courser hounds.

She turned towards the highway; she would need luck to escape at this point, but she wasn’t about to give up. Abandoning the blanket and angling away from Carl towards the road, Dove broke into a frenzied run. Her only hope at this point was a passerby, but some hope was better than none. Her legs burned and bled from the struggle up to this point. The gash in her leg from the thorns was pretty bad, and her bare feet hadn’t fared well over the rough ground, as both were covered in small cuts and bruises.

Now fully nude, she ran as hard as she could, but the dogs and the ATV were closing in. Huffing and puffing, she broke over the hill and strode onto the highway. The solid ground felt good beneath her battered feet, but she had little time to savor the relief. Carl was less than a hundred feet behind her and the hounds were circling to her left and right.

Way off in the distance, she saw another dirt road that led up to a cute little farm house with a big red barn. She had no hope of making it, but if she could prolong the chase enough, perhaps someone inside might see her plight. Digging deep, Dove fought to keep up the furious pace. Her limbs burned and sweat now poured down her trim body. She was desperately gasping for breath as she felt Carl close in behind her. The ATV was mockingly nipping at her heels and she could hear the crazed psychopath driving it laughing in glee. “Ooohhhh, Bitch, you gonna get it!” He was taunting her, drawing her attention away from the two dogs.

Suddenly, Carl veered beside her, she turned to look, fearing he may be trying to run her over. That was when the bigger of the two coursers came up from the shoulder of the highway and threw himself bodily against her. His shoulder and head collided into her knee, she lost her balance and went tumbling.

Her head cracked against the pavement and the world went dark.


	5. Nothing but a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returned to Carl's kennel, Dove gives into her lustful desires in order to save herself from Zeus's brothers. In the heat of the moment, she realizes the truth, that she is nothing but a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. It did NOT happen. I, the author of this story in no way, shape or form wish to see any event pertained herein to actually befall the aforementioned celebrity. Nor do I condone rape, torture or bestiality. This is just a dark fantasy from the deepest recesses of my twisted brain. I apologize if it gives any offence. It is merely meant to arouse and entertain. Finally, I do not know Dove Cameron, nor do I make any money from the distribution of this story.

Stars swam in her vision as Dove Cameron’s eyelids fluttered open. There was no way to know for sure how much time had passed since she fell and smacked her head in that ill-conceived escape attempt, but the sun was now fully up in the sky. She was lying on the ground, face down in the dirt. She felt nauseated and weak. Her head ached and her limbs were stiff, so very stiff. She groaned and tried to lift herself from the ground. That was when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. There was a low, feral growl from over her right shoulder that sent a shiver of terror straight down her spine. It was Zeus!

No, wait. She caught movement to her other side and, with a frightful cry, saw another huge black mastiff that also looked exactly like Zeus. She cringed in fear and tried to move forward, away from both, that was when she saw the third mastiff. Its lips curled back in a crude sneer, drool dripped from its fangs, and it too growled low and deep.

“Meet, Zeus’s three little brothers,” Carl called from just outside one of the big chain-link pens in front of his house that served as kennels for his numerous dogs. “Ares,” he said, pointing to the meanest looking one just in front of her. “Hades and Poseidon, to your right and left.” The psychotic redneck was leaning against the wire mesh fence and was watching her with interest. “They ain’t trained up as good as Zeus, but… that should make for a more interesting show.”

She could see it now, having it pointed out, none were quite as big as their brother, but each was equally fierce looking. Ares was even more distinct, as he had a long wicked looking scar over his right eye. This was not going to go well for her. The three terrifying mastiffs were circling around her, fangs bared and growling. Worse, though, was that Dove could see each was already sporting a partially erect cock. “Oh, no,” she thought, with a panic, this isn’t happening!

From off to the side, Carl was gripping the cage with one hand in anticipation, while the other was rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants. He studied her with dark, unreadable eyes, took a deep breath, licked his lips and spoke in a low, raspy voice. “Seein as you turned my best hound against me, I think I’m gonna enjoy watching as they rape you… to death.”

The words hit Dove like a punch in the chest. “No… please,” she whimpered, as tears filled her eyes.

As the three big mastiffs continued to circle and nip at her, Dove thought she heard Zeus howling from off in the distance, perhaps from the garage. He sounded angry and frustrated. But thoughts of the other dog quickly vanished as the three sex hungry predators in front of her continued to circle.

She cringed away from Hades, who moved and snipped at her hip. Spinning away, she cried out in fear. Poseidon then sneered in her face, fangs bared. There was nowhere to go… when she turned to face one, the others moved in behind her. Slowly, the three menacing hounds crept closer, snarling and growling to show dominance. Dove spun away from one, only to come face to face with another. The tears poured from her eyes, leaving lines in the dirt on her face and she began to sob. It was impossible to fend off all three big dogs at once.

Distracted by Hades, she turned her attention from Ares. She spun in a circle to try to find some way to escape and accidentally presented the feral hound with her ass. The big mastiff took the opportunity and leapt onto her back. She went to the ground with an oof, as the huge dog scrambled across her back, leaving fresh scratch marks in her flesh. Dove screamed and tried to scurry away, but right then, Poseidon clamped his jaws down over her neck, pinning her face down in the dirt while Hades clamped down on her ankle.

She cried out in terror, her whole body shaking. “Please!” She sobbed, her lips half buried in dirt. “Carl, call them off! I’ll go back in the house with you! I’ll be your bitch… I’ll be Zeus’s bitch… don’t let them do this!”

“Fraid I can’t do that,” Carl said, with a crazed laugh. “But I’ll tell yah what, Bitch. I’ll tell you how yah live through this, if you promise to be a good bitch from now on.”

“Ok! Please! What do I have to do?” There was abject terror in her voice. Poseidon and Hades held her down while Ares was already thrusting his hips against her ass, searching for a whole to fuck. His clumsy motion forced his big, red prick to rub against her legs, her thighs, her ass and against her pussy. The vicious dog’s furry belly slid back and forth across her back. His massive dick came completely free of its sheath while he whined in frustration and sprayed her backside in hot, sticky pre-cum.

“Pretty simple really, just gotta get ‘em all off.” Carl laughed again, and Dove saw him actively rubbing his cock through his pants.

Tears streamed down Dove’s face and landed in the dirt. “What?” she thought, there was no way she’d survive all three of these brutish hounds fucking her. Zeus was one thing, but it was already so clear he’d shown an amazing amount of control and restraint when he’d fucked her. His brothers were unlikely to do the same.

As these terrifying thoughts filled Dove’s head, Ares wrapped his forepaws around her waist, whined loudly in frustration and pleasure and he continued his frantic search for a hole to pierce. He was spraying his thin, milky pre-cum all over her back side while Hades yanked painfully on her leg to keep her in place. She felt the skin on her ankle rend and blood trickle down her leg. She screamed again, causing Poseidon to clamp down and shake her by the neck. Again, she felt teeth bite into her flesh and blood seep into her hair and neck. Carl gasped in pleasure, his cock was now out, and he was stroking it while leaning heavily on the wire mesh fence.

“Ok, ok, I can do this,” Dove thought as she tried desperately to compose herself. She told herself she was doing this to survive. Told herself that she wasn’t going to fuck them for pleasure. She just wanted to live. But deep down inside, there was no denying, she wanted this. Already, her pussy was clenching at the thought of fucking these three nearly feral animals.

Careful not to provoke Poseidon, who had his jaws wrapped around her neck, she rose up on her hands and knees. She reached between her legs and took Ares’s cock between her fingers. It was hot and wet, slick with pre-cum and nearly as large as his big brother’s. The tiny blonde with a lusty moan guided the massive member up to the lips of her twat.

She arched her back and pressed her body back against Ares as her tongue lolled from her mouth like a bitch in heat. The huge mastiff whined in her ear and, with a primal thrust, forced himself into her cunt. His monstrous prick slammed inside. “Arf!” she called out with a throaty, involuntary moan as the huge organ stretched her pussy. It was painful but it felt good too, and the rabid fumbling and scraping of her back as he searched for a hole was over.

Upon entering her, Ares immediately tightened his grip on her hips and began to violently thrust his hips back and forth. “Good boy,” she moaned, urging the big dog on. Perhaps it was their training, or fear of their mating brother, but after Ares found the mark, his brothers released the holds they had on her. Dove began to rock her body in time with the cock pounding away inside her. Her head bouncing with each fevered thrust.

She felt a mild wave of nausea as his furry belly slid back and forth over her scraped and bruised back, a constant reminder that this was not a human lover. But there was little time for disgust, or worse, pleasure, as Poseidon growled threateningly in front of her. Worried her movement might be misinterpreted as an attempt at fighting back, she lowered her head submissively. She needed a way to subdue him. She whined softly, tongue extended and began to pant like a bitch.

When she saw his cock fully extend from its furry sheath, she licked her lips and urged the smallest of Zeus’s three brothers closer. “Come here, boy. Let this bitch take good care of you.”

Cautiously, he approached. She reached out and gently pet the top of his head to soothe him, even as Ares continued to mercilessly pound away. Then, carefully, she slid her hand off his neck, down his side, to his furry belly. Where, with a mewling, consoling whimper, her fingers moved seductively over his supple undercarriage till she found the head of his hot, throbbing, red prick. Poseidon froze at her tender touch, whining softly as her fingertips gently massaged the head.

Dove inched forward as Ares thrust into her, his forward momentum driving her closer to Poseidon. She crouched beneath the smaller dog’s stomach and began to tenderly lap at the fleshy tip of his dick. Pre-cum oozed out of the hole as her tongue probed inside. She lapped at the tip, savoring the taste of the warm, salty liquid as it poured into her mouth. Swallowing it down with a moan, she ran her tongue up and down the huge dong in one smooth motion. Again and again, Dove licked and sucked the side of Poseidon’s throbbing shaft. She sucked on the tip of his prick and moaned as she swallowed his pre-cum. Soon, the smaller mastiff was whining in frustration.

“You want your bitch, to suck this big doggy dick, don’t yah, boy?” Dove cooed softly. Poseidon yipped softly in response and inched closer to the tiny blonde’s waiting lips. She wasted no time as the dog drew near. She wrapped her lips around his cum dripping prick, gasping as Ares fucked her with wild abandon. She reached out with one arm to hold Poseidon around the waist, steadying him. With her other arm, she grasped Ares’s around the neck, holding him more firmly against her back so his thrusting would have better control.

She held the two dogs close to her body, letting them use her holes for their carnal pleasures. Her body rocked back and forth as Ares fucked her. This in turn made her mouth slide up and down Poseidon’s hot, pre-cum oozing cock. Each thrust caused her to moan in desire. After a few moments, she felt the presence of an impatient Hades next to her. His body brushed against her arm as he whined in desire. “Poor guy,” she thought. He must want some attention too.

She guided him along side her body, and reached down to his furry stomach, feeling along his soft, fluffy belly till her fingertips found his hot, fleshy prick. He rolled onto his back and began to lap playfully at her bouncing boobs which gave her better access to his dick. “Good boy,” she thought as she began to tenderly knead the head, even as pre-cum poured from inside, coating her hand in the warm, slimy fluid.

Poseidon too was oozing pre-cum. Dove moaned as it filled her mouth. Her head bounced and her lips moved up and down as Ares fucked her. She gulped down the sickening, salty-sweet fluid, as her hand stroked Hades up and down. She felt her face and body go flush with desire as the liquid slid down her throat. Her head rocked in time to Ares’s thrusts, forcing her lips up and down on Poseidon’s slimy, cum soaked shaft. At the same time, she worked Hades’ prick in her tiny hand.

Somewhere, far away, a part of Dove’s brain was aware just how fucked up this whole situation was. She felt humiliated and ashamed, disgusted with herself and what she was doing. Yet, at the same time, she began to moan in pleasure, her pussy clenching Ares’s big dick while her lips clamped down on his brother’s massive, veiny, red cock and all while she stroked Hades.

She lost herself to the moment. Both for survival and pleasure, Dove began flexing the muscles in her pussy, trying to milk Ares’s cock so that he might cum before knotting her. She needed to get him off. She wanted, needed Hades to have a turn inside her. At the same time, surrounded and filled with big doggie dick, Dove was filled with a primal need to pleasure these brutish hounds. She began to bounce her ass back against Ares, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust as she moaned like the dog whore she now knew herself to be.

The Greek Gods used her and soon their milky precum was oozing from her cunt, from her lips and it poured down over her knuckles. The warm, slimy fluid filled her. Greedily she drank down as much of it as she could swallow, moaning in delight as she did. It became hard to focus as Ares thrusts grew harder and faster. His furry stomach moved urgently over her back. She groaned as his cock filled her practically to the limit. At the same time, she forced as much of Poseidon’s prick into her throat as she could and continued to work Hades in hand.

She gagged violently as Poseidon filled her throat, pre-cum burst from her mouth. It ran past her full pouty lips and dripped from her chin. Ares held tight to her waist, whinnied loudly, and forced himself deep into her twat. As the God of War began to pant with the effort of fucking her tiny hole, more precum began to squirt from her cunt as his big, red cock stretched her pussy.

Dove tried to keep focused but she was losing herself to the disgusting pleasure she was feeling. She continued thrusting back against Ares, meeting his thick, veiny red prick each time he slammed into her. The moment was so intense, her lips slipped free of Poseidon and her hand came away from Hades as she felt an orgasm building in her tummy.

She moaned loudly as her twat clamped down on the massive rod filling her insides. Suddenly, white light exploded in her vison. “Arf! Arf! Arf!” she barked, like a bitch, as an orgasm from the second dog cock she’d ever felt shot through her body. She shuddered, as the powerful sensation thundered through her. “Arf!” she barked again as thick girl cum mixed with loads of doggy pre-cum squirted from her cunt.

Ares whined loudly, she felt him tensing up behind her. With all the effort she could muster, she flexed the muscles in her cunt as she was panting and groaning in pleasure. He slammed deep into her. Dove’s eyes lolled in her head, her mouth gaped, and pre-cum dripped from her lips. Then, Ares’s whole body went rigid. He whined in pleasure and exploded inside of her.

His big red rocket filled her insides in an instant. Copious amounts of doggy jizz sprayed from her hole as Ares quickly recovered. He began kicking his leg and thrusting into her a last few times as he emptied his balls in her bitch cunt. With each lackluster thrust as he came down from his orgasm dog cum squirted from Dove’s twat. It ran down her legs and dribbled onto the dirt between her knees.

“Good boy, Ares,” Dove moaned as he licked her cheek and gave one last feeble thrust. His cock popped free of her well used meat sleeve and The God of War scrambled off her back. He pressed his nose against her neck, as a small tidal wave of doggy cum poured from her gaping hole. He then nuzzled her neck, licked her once more and padded away happily.

The former Disney star looked away from her retreating lover as Hades hopped up and circled in behind her. Poseidon meanwhile stood before her expectantly, his big red cock still dripping in saliva. She affectionately patted his neck and said. “I didn’t forget about you, boy, come here.”

Poseidon shifted closer. Dove took a deep breath, lifted her head, and wrapped her pouty lips back around his cock. No sooner did her lips begin to slide up and down around the Sea God’s dick, then she felt Hades move in behind her. He pressed his nose to her butthole and buried his snout against her pussy lips. He began to lap up the mixture of doggy jizz and Dove’s own girl cum as he licked up and down, his long course tongue moving against her slit. She moaned as his tongue probed deep inside her. Soon, she was being forced forward from his aggressive licking, an action that forced her lips further down Poseidon’s cock.

For at least a minute, Hades probed her insides with his long, rough tongue as her silky-smooth tongue undulated on Poseidon’s prick. The smaller dog began to whine and nervously shift his legs as he neared orgasm. She held tight to his waist and forced her lips down, nearly to the base, gagging violently as his huge organ slipped past her esophagus.

Poseidon’s enormous cock filled her throat and Dove took that moment to extend her tongue past her lips. She lapped tenderly at the big red knot at the base of his prick. Back and forth her tongue brushed against the knot. Poseidon’s throbbing cock spasmed in her throat causing her to gag violently. The smaller dog whined and yelped as it felt the starlet’s throat shudder around his cock. Greedily, she worked his dick, she wanted to swallow all his doggy cum, wanted to get him off, and now not just so he wouldn’t ravage her.

Just as Poseidon was about to orgasm, Dove’s concentration was broken when Hades mounted her. He scrambled across her back. The surprise weight drove her into the ground and removed her lips from his brother. Her head, for the second time today, banged into the ground.

Momentarily, stars danced in her vision. That moment though, was all Hades needed. It didn’t take The God of the Underworld many tries to find the mark, but then again, her pussy was gaping open after being fucked by Ares.

Dove moaned loudly, rising back up onto her hands and knees as his dick filled her. “Arf! Arf! Arf!” she barked enthusiastically as he gripped her around the waist with his forepaws. His head settled over her right shoulder and he began to rapidly thrust inside her.

But, just then, something even crazier happened. Poseidon climbed over her left shoulder from the front and brought his cock up to her lips. In an orgasmic moan from having two dogs mount her at once, Dove’s mouth gaped open and a second doggy dick entered her.

It was euphoric to have two dogs mounting her at the same time. She felt their strong, furry body’s standing over her, felt their heat, smelled their musty scent. Dove’s moan of delight opened her throat, and Poseidon didn’t waste the opportunity. He surged forward thrusting his hips till he was buried inside her.

The smaller dog didn’t have anything to grip, but he began to thrust into her face with the same wild abandon his brother was showing behind her. Dove’s arms strained under the pressure of supporting the weight of two big dogs, but she was fueled by a desire to continue being sandwiched between them.

Soon the two mastiffs were thrusting in and out of the hot young starlet, bouncing her back and forth between them. Hades’ strokes sent her reeling forward onto Poseidon, who then pounded his cock into her face, sending her hips colliding back into Hades. It was all Dove could do, lost in the ecstasy of the moment to remember to clench with her twat and suck with her lips. She was being manhandled, so to speak, by two lusty, brutish dogs who wanted nothing more than to breed her as a bitch.

“I am a bitch,” Dove thought, loving the freedom of knowing she really was nothing more than a dog whore. That new found understanding of her baser nature sent a loud fevered moan past her lips. Which in turn sent a reverberation of vibrations cascading along her tongue. Poseidon whined in pleasure. She gagged violently as pre-cum dripped from her chin and ran down her chest. Her eyes began to water, tears from gagging. They sprang from her eyes and rolled through the dirt on her face. But even then, her face buried in fur as the two as two dogs fucked and used her for their pleasure, she was in ecstasy.

She lapped again at Poseidon’s knot as his cock filed her throat and she felt him tense. Past experience told her what was coming. So, Dove plunged her lips up and then as far down on the slimy, red prick as she could go. She wanted to milk as much doggy cum from this little guy as possible. Then, not unexpectantly, it happened.

The smaller mastiff orgasmed deep in her mouth. Dove opened her throat, using the muscles to milk the cum from his stiff rod. She drank down more cum than she could have thought possible before he sprang free from her lips, leaving her with a mouth full of doggy jizz. Just then, Hades gripped her tighter around the waist and began to really fuck her.

“Ms. Cameron?”

Lost to the throes of the moment, Dove eyes closed, and her head tilted back in pleasure. Her lips lolled open revealing a mouth brimming full of dog cum. The violent back and forth motion caused her to spill some of the precious seed contained inside. It dripped from her chin and rolled down her sweaty chest and between her big perky tits. She gripped Hades tightly about the neck as she continued thrusting back against him with the same wild, primal need to breed as he felt, and not realizing even for a moment that her situation had dramatically changed.

Hades began to whine in her ear, even as her hold on his neck kept him pressed tight against her back. She was getting close to a second orgasm but wanted to feel the full force of his big, slimy knot filling her as he came. She urged him on, gently milking his cock while trying to move backwards and force more of his doggy dick inside her. Hades began to pant and thrust harder and harder.

Then, it happened. Her eyes bulged as it filled her and the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt consumed her. At that same moment, Dove swallowed Poseidon’s cum, reveling in the taste as the warm, slimy liquid slid down her throat. It was heaven, swallowing dog cum while cumming herself for the second time today.

She moaned like a whore, even as the audience unseen by her watched on in shock and awe. Her lips parted, doggy cum dripping from them. Thick, heady girl cum exploded from her spasming cunt. “Fuck me!” she cried, at the top of her lungs. “Make me your bitch! Give me more of that sweet doggy cum!” Her whole body shook in ecstasy, her arms finally giving out, and she collapsed on the ground. Tired and exhausted, but euphoric as endorphins flooded her brain, she whispered into the dirt, “breed me like a dog whore.”

As she came, so too did Hades. His huge doggy load filled her insides. He continued to thrust into her prone form with wild abandon. The motioned sent the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other cascading through the yard. The mastiff yipped happily as his hips slammed into her, stretching the starlet’s tiny cunt with his massive red cock. Soon, his dog cum was squirting from her cunt, spraying the ground behind her in a wide arc. He continued on, pounding away, panting and whining for several moments and with each thrust, jizz squirted from inside Dove. When he was finally finished, he remained still over her back, connected to her by his veiny red knot.

Having nowhere to go, he lay across her back and began to gently lick her face. Dove smiled tiredly in the afterglow. She turned her face into his and licked his mouth as he licked hers. Holding him close, her lips parted, and she allowed his tongue into her mouth. For a long moment, the two animals shared a passionate “kiss.” “MMMmmmm, good boy,” she whispered.

In fact, Dove was so caught up in the moment, she had failed to notice that the state police and sheriff department deputies had been watching her from outside the cage. They had Carl on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, but were all watching her with looks of disbelief and disgust on their faces. All except Carl that is, he had a shit-eating grin on his face and cum on his pants.

Eventually, in the silence, Dove became aware of what was going on. Hades still on her back and tied to her via his huge, meaty knot. She rose up on hands and knees to look around in shock and surprise. A moment of disgusted revulsion rose up in her. They’d seen. She wondered how long they’d been there. Clearly long enough.

A wave of nausea swept through her tiny body. She felt sick, revolted… Her head swam, her eyelids fluttered, then she vomited. A wide stream of puke burst from her lips, covering the dirt beneath her. It mostly consisted of dog cum, but little chunks of dried dog food were also clearly evident. She swallowed and cast the cops a look of shame before she fainted, passing out in the puddle of vomit and dog spunk.

***

When she came to several minutes later, Hades was gone. She was in the back of an ambulance lying on her chest as paramedics examined the scrapes and bruises on her back and legs. “What, what’s going on?” Dove asked, her voice weak, as she tried to sit up and look around.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was one of the paramedics. “Try not to move, Ms. Cameron. We’re trying to clean up these cuts so they don’t get infected.”

Dove’s eyes filled with tears. She was free of Carl’s grasp after three hellish days. She began to tremble as the tears streamed down her face. The paramedic in front of her put a gentle hand on her head. “It’s ok. Everything is going to be alright now.”

His voice was soothing, but somehow Dove doubted the validity of his words. Too many people had seen what she’d done with Hades and Poseidon. Rumors would spread, her career was over… An empty pit filled her stomach. The realization that she would never be the same threatened to overwhelmed her. She sobbed audibly and began shaking and crying uncontrollably. Eventually the paramedics had to sedate her in order to finish up their work.

***

Half a day later, she was sitting in a hospital in Biloxi, Mississippi. Carl’s Kennel business had been located fifty miles north near the heart of the De Soto National Forest, in the southern part of the rural state and over 1300 miles from where she’d been abducted in upstate NY. She was in a chair staring out the window at a clear blue Autumn sky and nursing a cup of green tea.

All in all, she’d suffered more than a two dozen bruises from this event. Some, including the one on her forehead from where she’d hit the pavement, were quite serious. An equal number of bandages covered her body from the tiny scrapes and cuts she’d incurred, and she’d needed over twenty stiches to seal up the deeper cuts and bites. She’d had a tetanus shot, a healthy dose of valium for nerves, and was now the not so proud owner of a prescription for Xanax.

She’d just had a call from Thomas’s parents. Her boyfriend had thankfully survived the car crash and the vicious tasing Carl had delivered him. He was in stable condition in a hospital in NY, but with a severe concussion. Dove was thankful for that, but as she sat there, contemplating the future, she didn’t know if things were going to work out with him.

For one thing, he would serve as a constant reminder of what had happened and, she had no doubt he would be thoroughly repulsed by her once he learned what she’d done. Besides that, she couldn’t deny the lustful urges she’d given into at Carl’s kennel. No man, including Thomas, had ever fucked her so good. Not once in her life had she felt so dominated. It was surprising how good it felt to be a submissive bitch. Then of course, there were the mind-blowing orgasms that Zeus and his brothers had given her. The degradation she felt at being fucked by an animal like an animal… She felt her pussy clenching just thinking about it now.

She wiped tears from her eyes. No. Things with Thomas had to end. He would learn the truth. No doubt the world would as well. Already, the news stations were abuzz with her rescue. She could see the news crews camping out, right now, from her view out of the hospital window. The details were sketchy, but she was sure it was only a matter of time till the full details were public and she would be the laughingstock of the celebrity world. The girl who liked to fuck dogs… she could hear TMZ going crazy already…

More tears came to her gorgeous green eyes. They rolled down her cheeks as she thought about how different her world would be once the inevitable happened. “Where do I go from here?” she thought as she took a sip of the warm, soothing tea and tried to calm her nerves. Her hands began to tremble though and she had to put the cup down. She wiped her eyes, drew her knees up to her chest, and tried to calm down. If her BP spiked again, the nurse would be in with more valium and she was hoping to avoid that. Eventually she calmed down, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths, but was no closer to the answer to her question.

At least Carl was in jail. Though it had been quite embarrassing when the police had to ask her if she wanted to press charges against him. He had violated the law and would have been arrested regardless, but they told her that her cooperation would help ensure a conviction. Her cooperation, as if she’d wanted to be kidnapped and raped by dogs. It was rape… at least at first…

She wondered what would happen to Zeus. He was a good dog and she didn’t want to see him hurt for what he’d done. After all, it had been his master who trained him to do what he did. He’d shown her nothing but compassion… after he’d fucked her that is… She’d told the cops that he’d been locked up in the garage for trying to help her escape, hoping they wouldn’t put him down.

As for his little brothers… The horror of that moment still stained her mind. When the police regained enough presence of mind to finally go into the pen after her, the three mastiffs had gone crazy trying to fend them off. She’d been forced to watch as the deputies had no choice but to shoot them or risk injury to themselves or her. When she closed her eyes, she could still see their bloodied bodies littering the ground. The memory made her tremble and she again had to take deep calming breaths to keep her BP from spiking.

One thing was for sure, it would be a long road back to normal… A journey that she might never complete. That thought gave her little solace as she watched three more news vans pull into the Biloxi hospital parking lot.

***

Two months later, Dove was back at her house in LA. She’d had to back out of her Broadway musical premiere for obvious reasons. Three days after her rescue an anonymous source, which could only have been one of the deputies on site at Carl’s kennel, sold a video to TMZ of her in the throes of ecstasy while being fucked by dogs. While that kind of porn, in video form at least, was illegal, that didn’t stop them and other paparazzi from telling the story. Nor… apparently releasing the video on the dark web.

Her career as an actress, the cute, innocent girl next door was ruined. It would be years, if ever, before she could take another serious acting job. However, she did have a few other offers in the pipe. They were degrading, but the money was substantial, and she was beginning to accept the idea of being a permanent bitch. Besides, there was money in it… lots of money. Apparently, there were loads of rich men out there who would love nothing more than to see a former Disney star engaged in… well, certain acts…

But that was not the thought currently on her mind. Carl’s assets had been auctioned off two days ago to pay for his legal defense and she had made a special purchase. She looked outside into her back yard and there he was. Zeus was nosing around his new surroundings. He looked up at her and she thought she could see him smiling. At any rate, his tail was wagging like crazy.

She went to her closet, stripped off her clothes, and put on her new dog collar. This one had been bought by a wealthy man who wanted to watch her and Zeus reenact the video. It was pink and had her name in gold letters around her throat, Dove. It didn’t say Bitch, but the truth was she was a bitch. She was Zeus’s bitch. She dropped down on all fours and crawled into the living room to open the door and let him in.

Dove lowered her head submissively as the big mastiff padded inside. His snout pressed against the top of her head in approval. She looked up to him, licking her lips. Her hand slid between her legs to touch her dripping wet pussy. Zeus licked her face as Dove’s ass began to wag her ass back and forth. She opened her mouth and shared a deep “kiss,” with her new alpha.

Afterwards, the two dogs then went into the kitchen and ate dog food from side by side bowls. Then she crawled after him into the living room. When he stopped, Dove touched his soft, furry neck, petting him gently. She brushed her cheek against his snout. “I’m yours now, boy. I’m your bitch.” She licked his face and turned away from him, presenting him with her ass. Her cunt was leaking like a sieve. The big mastiff nuzzled her dripping hole, he whined softly. Then the two of them got in a vigorous rehearsal for their new show.


End file.
